


Where We're Going From Here

by javajacq



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gallavich, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Shameless AU, Shameless Smut, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajacq/pseuds/javajacq
Summary: The start of the school year is full of surprises for Ian Gallagher. The biggest one? Mickey fucking Milkovich.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

A smile stretched across Ian Gallagher's face as he entered the halls of Lincoln Grove high school. The main hall was packed full of chatty teens; some laughing and talking near their lockers, others goofing around and horse playing with each other. The atmosphere on the first day of school was always more enthusiastic than usual.

"Watch it, fuckwad!" A guy in a grey hoodie snaps, knocking Ian out of the way with his shoulder as he walked quickly by him.

Ian scowled and flipped the prick off before turning to search for his homeroom. It was his first day of 11th grade. He was excited, as nerdy as that made him seem. He enjoyed school. He had a lot of different friends in different cliques and he got good grades too.

He carefully weaved his way through the sea of teens towards homeroom. Science with Mrs. Ladouceur Rm 104. He entered the classroom, smiling as he snagged the only remaining window seat. He set his bag down and pulled out his text book, notebook and a pencil.

He apathetically watched as his classmates poured through the door when the bell rang. So far, it didn't look like anyone he was friends with were in this class. He looked to his left as the guy in the grey zipper hoodie that shoulder checked him in the hallway threw down his backpack sat next to him.

Mickey Milkovich. Ian didn't know him well. They lived close to each other; they were practically neighbors and they had interacted at parties and other such events but they had never really become friends. Mickey was a rough kid; a hot-head and he was always getting into fights and into trouble. Not the usual type of person Ian associated with. He held no judgement against the older teen but he wanted to join the Army after graduation and needed to stay out of trouble in order to do so.

Mickey was almost two years older than him and was a repeater of the 6th and 11th grades. He got expelled, most recently, last year for beating the shit out of another kid and as a result, failed the grade. Ian was mildly surprised to see him at school. He expected him not to come back after last year.

The tattoos on the black-haired teen's knuckles caught his attention. FUCK on the right hand and U-UP on the left. He didn't recall noticing them last year but that doesn't mean they weren't there. He half laughs/half scoffs at the abrasive phrase.

"The fuck you laughing at Gallagher?" Mickey snapped, his icy blue eyes glaring at him.

Ian shrugged, laughing a little more. "Nothin' Mick. Surprised to see you here this year."

Mickey shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Yeah, well," He raised an eyebrow at the younger teen, "Maybe I don't wanna be stuck in this shit hole town the rest of my life either."

The redhead raised his eyebrows at Mickey. That statement surprised him. "Right on, man." He replied simply.

"Alright people!" Mrs. Ladouceur raises her voice to the class. "Turn your textbooks to page 26."

"Where's your textbook?" Ian whispered to Mickey.

The other teen shrugged. "Couldn't find my books this morning."

Ian pushed his textbook over, a silent invite for older teen to share with him. Mickey raised another expressive eyebrow at him but didn't say anything and instead, leaned his head over slightly to read along.

The class went fairly quickly. Ian had math second period and was pleased that he had a couple friends in that class.

Third period was gym. He shoved his way through the locker room and found an empty locker in the last row. He preferred the last row. It felt like it had a little more privacy. He wasn't shy by any means, but it helped keep his urge to stare at bay.

He was gay. Not openly though. He was still very much in the closet. Nothing about him screamed gay and he was careful to keep it that way. It was nobody's fucking business and if he wanted to get into the Army without any roadblocks, it was better to keep it quiet from the general public. He had almost told his older brother, Lip a few times but chickened out. Same with his older sister, Fiona.

The only time he didn't hide it was when he was looking for someone to screw around with. On the other side of the city. He never risked hooking up with someone anywhere near the South Side.

He started changing into his gym clothes. He toed his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head before dropping his jeans. He pulled his gym shorts up and sat on the bench to put his tennies on. His head snapped to the right as someone suddenly rounded the corner.

Mickey Milkovich again.

Mickey looked at him briefly before choosing a locker a few down from his. Ian tried not to stare as the other teen took his shirt off. But his appreciative eyes couldn't help but notice Mick's broad chest and shoulders. He was built a little thicker than Ian but he was definitely in good shape. He turned slightly away from Ian as he bent to get his gym shirt. Ian let out a shaky breath as he not-so-discretely admired the older teen's strong back muscles. He had a thing for strong lats and traps. His eyes snapped back forward as Mickey straightened and looked towards him.

"The fuck you staring at fuckwad?" The other teen asked, turning to face Ian, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised accusingly.

Ian froze for a nanosecond before grabbing his shirt and putting it on quickly. "Nothing." He said before cautiously making his way passed Mickey and around the corner. He half-way expected a tattooed fist to connect with his jaw but was pleased when it didn't happen.

He made his way to the gym and started running laps with his classmates as instructed by the teacher. He cursed himself in his head as he ran. So fucking stupid to get caught starting at him. Mickey was known for being a homophobe. And he had more than once beaten the shit out of somebody for saying or doing something even slightly queer. He's lucky he didn't get his face split open.

After some drills and a few rounds of dodge ball, he headed to the showers to rinse off. He purposely did not look for Mickey during class and just focused on what he was doing. He quickly stripped and grabbed his towel from his locker, wrapping it around his waist before making his way to the shower room. He chose a shower in the far corner of the room and quickly rinsed off the sweat and stink from class.

He jumped and his stomach flipped heavily when he opened the curtain and ran almost smack into a naked Mickey Milkovich who just happened to be exiting the shower stall across from him. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, his face beet red. And not just from the heat of his shower. It took everything in him not to look down. Ian caught Mickey's eyes for a split second, his eyes suddenly snapping to his mouth as the other teen smirked and bit his lip slightly. "Fuck!" He exclaimed again and grabbed his towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist and practically ran back to his locker. What in the actual fuck was that?!

He quickly dressed, purposely not looking up as Mickey approached and opened his own locker. He booked it out of the locker room and headed outside the school. It was his lunch hour and he wasn't feeling hungry. He just wanted to get out of that place for a bit and get some fresh air.

He made his way towards the track field. He didn't know where he was going in particular. He was just wandering; trying to clear his head. He weaved his way under and over the support bars behind the bleachers, picking a spot near the middle to sit on the ground. He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his backpack and put one of the thin sticks between his lips. He lit the end and took a long drag, resting his head back on one of the bars, willing himself to chill out.

What the fuck was with the sudden interest in Mickey fucking Milkovich? His heart was racing. His stomach was in knots. And he had had a semi ever since the fucking shower incident. He couldn't get that fucking lip bite out of his head. Did that actually happen or was he hallucinating? Did Mickey actually smirk at him? What the fuck was going on?!

"Hey." A familiar voice sounded out.

"Jesus Christ, you're everywhere." Ian groaned and put his head in his free hand as Mickey weaved his own way through the bars and sat a couple feet away.

"You got another one of those?" Mickey asked, referring to the smoke between Ian's fingers and ignoring the younger teen's reaction to him. Ian tossed him his pack and leaned his head back against the bar, taking a deep, calming breath. "What's your fuckin' problem?" The other teen asked after lighting his cigarette.

Ian shook his head. "Just losing my fucking mind." Mickey raised an eyebrow at the dramatic answer. "Hey, did you follow me here?" Ian asked accusingly.

"Fuck off!" Mickey scoffed. "This was my lunch spot first."

Ian looked closer at the ground and noticed numerous cigarette butts. Marlboro. The kind Mickey usually smokes. "Oh. My bad. I kinda just ended up here."

"Uh huh." Mickey responded. "So what the fuck you freaking about?"

Ian hesitated. He ultimately just shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, then." Mickey said incredulously. "What's the rest of your day look like?"

"English with Brooks, Social Studies with Lobele, and Metal Shop with Foster ." Ian replied, picking his head up to look at Mickey as they talked.

"I've got Metal Shop 7th period too." Mickey said.

"Awesome." Ian replied sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Gallagher. Seriously, what the fuck's up your ass?"

Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey's choice of words. He opened his mouth, not sure what to stay. He looked carefully at the dark-haired teen, his eyes narrowing as Mickey's teeth caught that bottom once again. He definitely wasn't hallucinating. He sighed and shook his head again. "Nothing, Mick. I gotta go." Ian stood up and hastily made his way back to the main building.

Was Mickey Milkovich gay? There's no way. He must be misinterpreting things. Maybe the lip bite is just something that he does and means nothing. Yeah, that's got to be it. Mickey's not gay. There's no way he'd be that lucky.

He entered his English class and tried his best to focus on what the teacher was saying. By the end of the class, he had retained absolutely nothing and had decided that he needed to find out if Mickey was gay or straight. He was going to drive himself crazy wondering.

 

In Metal Shop class, he purposely sat across the room from Mickey. If he was going to find out, he was going to have to do it tactfully. Asking outright would surely get his ass kicked. He mildly paid attention to the teacher going over safety protocols as he decided on the best way to approach Mickey after school.

Suddenly, the teacher announced that it was time to partner up and start deciding on a project. Ian was relieved when one of the other classmates, Nick, approached him asking if he wanted to be a team. "Sure, man. What do you have in mind for the project?" He only listened just enough to get the jist of what Nick was saying. They had decided on a simple windmill design. They took their idea to Mr. Foster and were pleased when he signed off on it. Tomorrow they would learn welding. Ian took Metal Shop the year before too and was confident that they would make a suitable project.

Suddenly a loud crash erupted in the room and a chair skid across the floor. All eyes fell on Mickey just as he punched Adam Stiner square in the nose. The blonde teen fell to the floor and Mickey kicked him in the ribs. "Fuck you! You fucking piece of shit! You stay the fuck away from her!"

"Mikhailo! Principle's office now!" Mr. Foster boomed, his face red and nostrils flaring.

"Fuck you!" Mickey rebutted, flipping the teacher the bird before storming out of the shop.

Ian looked to Adam who was on all fours coughing and choking as blood poured from his nose. What the fuck happened there? He said "stay away from her". Must have been about Mickey's younger sister, Mandy.

"Two of you help Mr. Stiner to the nurse's office." Mr. Foster ordered. Two other boys helped the injured one to his feet and helped him out the door.

"May I use the restroom?" Ian asked Mr. Foster.

"Sure, Ian." He nodded.

Ian headed out of the shop and towards the principal's office. There's wasn't much time left in the period. He wanted to catch Mickey before he took off. He approached the principal's office and spotted Mickey slouching in one of the chairs with a bored look on his face as Principal Nolte lectured him. Ian leaned up against the wall as he waited for Mickey to come out.

He didn't have to wait long. He straightened up as the older teen came through the office door. "What's the damage?"

"Suspended for two days." Mickey shrugged.

"I'll grab your assignments for you if you want." Ian suggested.

Mickey looked to the redhead curiously. "Why?"

Ian shrugged. "I dunno. Would suck for you to fall behind the first week is all."

"Sure. So why the fuck you following me Gallagher?" He asked, speeding up his pace.

Ian kept up easily. "You wanna hang out? I don't have to work this afternoon."

"Why the fuck you wanna hang out all of a sudden? We're not friends." Mickey asked, pulling a smoke out and lighting it as soon as they got outside.

"I dunno." Ian shrugged. "Something to do. And who says we can't be friends?"

"You got beer?"

"We can stop by my work and grab some. Kash won't care."

"Well all fuckin' right then." Mickey conceded. "Don't wanna go home anyways. I'll end up punching my slut of a sister in the twat."

Ian laughed. "Is that why you punched Adam?"

"Fucking piece of shit. Asking me if he could hook up with her again. Like he wanted my goddamned blessing or some fucked up shit." Mickey said, idly rubbing his sore hand.

"What a fucking idiot." Ian shook his head. "Wait here." He said as the stopped outside the Kash and Grab.

Ian pushed through the front door of the store. "Hey, Kash. Gonna grab some beer. Take it out of my check will ya?"

"Since when are you friends with Mickey Milkovich?" The Muslim man asked him.

"Since I think he could use one right now. And I don't feel like hanging out with any of my other friends. Why do you fucking care?"

Kash shrugged. "Don't."

"Whatever." Ian said, grabbing a twelve pack and heading back out the door. He always suspected that Kash had some sort of weird crush on him. He's pretty sure the older man tried to proposition him once but Ian played dumb and Kash gave up quickly.

"Fuck yeah, Gallagher." Mickey smirked when he saw the beer.

Ian smiled back. "So were you wanna go?"

"I know a place. Come on." Mickey answered, heading down the street.

They ended up at the baseball field. They spent the last few hours drinking beer and trash talking other kids at school. It was dark now, the days were getting shorted with fall fast approaching. There was a slight chill to the breeze.

"Ahh I fucking hate that bitch. She annoys the ever-living fuck outta me." They both laughed. Ian had a good buzz going on, the beer giving him a bit of liquid courage. Time to test the queer waters with Mickey.

He stood up and jumped up and down a couple times letting his arms loosen up before jumping slightly and hanging from one of the wooden rafters. He started doing pull ups, his arms flexing and almost effortlessly lifting his body up and down. He glanced down at Mickey who was watching him, seemingly unimpressed.

"Since when does getting drunk give you more energy?" The older teen asked.

"I would usually be getting a work out in at home right about now." Ian lied smoothly.

"Oh, yeah. Tough ROTC soldier guy. Bet you think you're a real bad-ass huh, Ginger?" Mickey challenged, watching and biting that lip again.

Ian stopped and just hung there for a minute. "Bet I can do more than you."

Mickey laughed. "You're on, fuckwad." He stood and unzipped his hoodie, taking it off and tossing it onto the bench. Ian watched as he jumped up easily and hung from the rafter across from him.

"Let's see what you got, Milkovich." Ian smirked.

Mickey laughed and they both started doing pull ups in sync. Ian watched as Mickey's arms flexed and easily lifted his body up. His heartrate increased as he watched the other teen's traps tense and release with each repetition. Sweat was forming on both of their brows and they both started to slow down, their arms starting to get tired. Ian closed his eyes and focused on the competition. He loved competition. He furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth, willing his arms to work faster. He loved the burn he felt in his muscles when he worked out. It gave him a rush.

He opened his eyes again and faltered in his actions when he realized that Mickey was no longer doing pull ups. He was just hanging from his rafter, watching Ian, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. The redhead did one more slow pull up for good measure and dropped from his rafter. Mickey did the same thing.

They stood there for a short while, both breathing heavily from the short workout. Ian didn't stop his eyes from taking in the sight of Mickey worked up and sweating. He looked so fucking good in that tank top. It clung to his chest just right. And he watched in mild disbelief and Mickey's eyes looked him over appreciatively as well. Ian licked his lips when Mickey bit that bottom lip of his again. There's no way that was just something he did.

He was going for it. Worse case scenario, he gets a beating.

"Fuck it." Ian said and the took a determined step towards Mickey. Again, he was mildly surprised when Mickey met him half way.

Their lips crashed together almost violently. Ian's hands grasped onto Mickey's shirt, pulling him closer. Their teeth scraped and Ian moaned low in his throat as the older teen's tongue invaded his mouth. Mickey tasted so fucking good. Of sweat and beer. He held his own in the kiss, his own tongue taking it's turn exploring Mickey's mouth. He dropped one hand down to grasp the other teen's erect dick through his jeans.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey groaned, ripping his mouth away and biting his lip again.

"That fucking lip bite, Mick. Holy fuck." Ian said, panting as he rubbed the other male's erection roughly through his jeans.

"Take your fucking pants off." Mickey said firmly, his own hands going down to undo his belt buckle.

Ian hastily undid his belt and pants. "I top." He said simply. That's just the way it was.

Mickey smirked at him. "I bottom." Ian watched in awe as Mickey dropped to his knees and started tugging his boxers down.

"Amazing." Ian panted. "Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed quietly, the curse turning to a moan as his dick was engulfed by Mickey's hot mouth.

Mickey breathed heavily through his mouth as he worked his tongue along the younger teen's erection. He would never openly admit it, but he often wondered what Ian Gallagher was packing underneath those baggy jeans and camo fatigues. And he was not disappointed. He was well endowed and was thick and heavy in his mouth. He fucking loved it. He exhaled deeply and sunk his head down, taking the thick length down his throat, pushing his nose into the other male's pubic hair. He pulled back and moaned as Ian's hand ran through his hair, not forcing though.

He pulled his mouth off of Ian's dick and stood up. "Let's fuck." He said, bending over and grasping the chainlink fence with one hand, stroking his own dick with the other.

"So fucking hot." Ian panted as he grabbed a condom from his wallet and positioned himself behind Mickey. He pressed one hand into his lower back and used his other hand to roll on the pre-lubed condom and guide his erection to Mickey's entrance. He pushed into the older teen with enough force to break through the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh my fucking god!" Mickey groaned as Ian's length filled him up completely.

"You okay?" Ian asked, not moving once he was all the way in, wanting to give Mick time to adjust.

"Fuck yes. Fuck me, Gallagher." Mickey assured him.

Ian started up a slow but firm pace, pumping rhythmically into the other teen's tight ass. He felt so fucking good. So hot and tight around his dick. He bent over Mickey and grasped his shoulder with one hand, the other reaching around to jerk his thick length as he fucked him. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his mouth as he listened to the animal-like grunts and groans escaping Mickey's mouth. He wasn't going to last long. The fact that he was fucking Mickey Milkovich, the hot-headed and feared hard ass of South Side was enough to make his legs tremble and the fire to smolder in his belly.

"I can't last, Mick." Ian warned. "You feel so fucking good."

"I'm gonna cum." Mickey moaned. Ian grunted and picked up the pace, practically slamming into the other teen's perfect ass, his hand roughly jerking his dick.

"Holy fuck!" He moaned out as he felt Mickey's seed coat his hand. The other teen's as tightened incredibly around his dick. His mouth dropped open as he finally reached his peak and released himself into the other teen's hot tunnel.

He slowed to a stop and grasped the condom, pulling out. He carefully removed the condom and efficiently tight a knot at the end before tossing it under the bench. He pulled his pants up and unsteadily walked to the grass, collapsing onto his back. 

His head turned as Mickey came and laid down beside him about a foot away. "So," Ian said, waiting for Mickey to look at him. He didn't have to wait long. The other teen's blue eyes soon met his green ones. Neither of them said anything at first. They just looked at each other silently, both of them wondering what to say or do next.

Mickey licked his lips before saying, "You tell any one I'm fucking gay and I'll cut your balls off and shove 'em down your throat."

Ian laughed. "Same goes for you, fucker."

"Agreed." Mickey said with a smile. His hand reaching over slightly so that his little finger was touching Ian's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Jacq<3


	2. Mickey Fucking Milkovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The next day at school in 1st period, Ian looked out the window thoughtfully, wondering what Mickey was up to. He sighed and shook his head as he thought about the fact that the older teen had gotten suspended on his first day back. If Mickey was really serious about not wanting to get stuck in the South Side, he was going to have to not get suspended all the time. Ian wondered why Mickey said that the day before. What had happened over the summer that made him decide he wanted to try and go somewhere else after high school? He was going to try and find out.

He really didn't know much about the guy besides what everyone else saw from the outside looking in. Well, besides that fact that he now knew he was gay as well. No one else knew that. Ian smiled at the thought that Mickey was now his dirty little secret. Deciding that he wanted to get to know him better, Ian pulled out his phone and discretely sent a text to Mickey's phone.

**Hey. Gonna grab homework assignments for you from your classes. Want to come to my place after I get off work and work on them?**

He locked his phone and put it back in his pocket just as the bell rang. He walked up to Mrs. Ladouceur to get Mick's homework. "Can I get Mickey's homework too? Gonna give it to him after school."

Mrs. Ladouceur looked at him in surprise. "Since when does Mickey care about missed assignments."

"Since now." Ian said with finality.

She looked at the redhead for a few seconds before nodding and pulling out another homework outline for him to take to Mickey. Ian put the paper in his backpack before heading to his next class.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. He agreed to go to a back to school party at his friend Parker's house the following weekend. He was going to invite Mickey to go with him. As friends of course. Even if they 'define the relationship' between the two of them, which he hoped would happen soon, they wouldn't be able to be publically together for a long time, if ever.

Mickey had texted him back during gym. He smiled cheekily when he read the response.

**Let me know when you get off work. I'll come by. Just hanging out tho. No gay shit around your fam.**

**No shit, Sherlock. See you later.** Was Ian's reply. 

On his lunch break, he stopped by the main office to grab Mickey's class schedule, explaining to the office lady that he was going to be grabbing his homework assignments. He spent the rest of his lunch under the bleachers on the track field smoking and wondering some more about what Mickey was doing and who he really was behind closed doors. 

He and Nick had started cutting the pieces to their windmill project in Metal Shop after a short review on welding. He already knew how to weld since he took the class the year before so he and Nick didn't have to have a full course on it taught to them before getting to work on the project.

****

After the final bell, Ian stopped at all of Mickey's classes that they didn't have together and grabbed all his homework. He jogged out the doors of the high school and tried to hurry to get to work before his shift started.

****

He arrived a few minutes late. "Sorry I'm late Kash."

****

"Your loss, not mine." His boss replied shortly, making Ian roll his eyes.

****

He spent his shift stocking shelves and doing inventory. He tried his best to stay busy so the 4 hours would go by quickly.

****

Once he was clocked out, he pulled out his phone to text Mickey.

****

**Heading home.**

****

He got no response which he initially found odd, but he was pleased to see Mickey sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette with his backpack when he got to his house. He looked good in his black sleeveless t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Ian also mentally noted that the other teen's hair also appeared to be freshly styled. It made him tingle to think about the fact that Mickey had seemed to try and clean up a little for him before coming over.

****

"Sounds like a fucking mad house in there." Mickey stated, referring to the loud commotion coming from inside the house that could be heard outside.

****

Ian shrugged. "It's always like that." He climbed the stairs, saying quietly as he passed the other teen, "You look good."

****

"Fuck off, Gallagher." Mickey rebutted making Ian smile.

****

He opened the door to his house and saw the source of the commotion. His younger sister Debbie and younger brother Carl, were shrieking at eachother over what to watch on the TV.

****

"We always watch what you want to watch, Carl!" Debbie yelled at her brother.

****

"That's because you only want to watch gay, girly crap!" Carl yelled back.

****

"Screw you!" Debbie shrieked, her face red with anger.

****

"Hey, hey!" Ian said loudly. They both turned to look at their older brother. "Turn the TV off and go do something else if you can't agree on something!"

****

Debbie huffed dramatically before stomping up the stairs to her room. Ian shook his head at her dramatics.

****

"What's he doing here?" Carl asked, referring to Mickey who was standing slightly behind Ian, looking around the house curiously. He had never been inside the Gallagher household before.

****

"Gonna study for school." Ian answered. "You got your homework done?"

****

"Yep." Carl replied. Ian could tell he was lying.

****

"Liar. Go do it. You can come to me if you need help with it." The redhead said.

****

Carl glared at him before stomping his own way up the stairs.

****

Ian shook his head before heading to the kitchen, pausing to kiss Liam, who was in his playpen, on the forehead. "Come on." He said to Mickey, indicating him to follow with his hand. Fiona was putting clothes into the washer. She was dressed for work and about to leave. She noticed Mickey standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

****

"What's he doing here?" She eyed him suspiciously. She had heard about Mickey Milkovich's reputation as a trouble maker and was slightly uncomfortable with him in her house.

****

"We're gonna study." Ian stated simply before opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. "You want one?" He asked Mickey.

****

Mickey nodded, taking a cold bottle from the redhead.

****

Fiona eyed them suspiciously. "Alright. But no funny business. This house better be standing when I get home."

****

"No promises." Ian smirked, earning a glare from his older sister. They headed up the stairs, Carl passing them on the way down, his homework in hand.

****

Mickey followed him, his eyes on the ginger's firm ass all the way up. Ian felt the older teen's eyes on him and looked over his shoulder to wink at him, earning a smirk from Mickey.

****

They entered Ian's room that he shared with Carl and Lip. Lip appeared to be out at the moment so they were alone in here for now. The thought made Ian smile a bit. He tossed his backpack on the bed and closed the door slightly, but not all the way as to avoid temptation and suspicion.

****

The two of them sat on the floor and pulled their books out. They only had a small assignment for Science class; a short paper to be written on the stages of mitosis. Ian helped Mickey with his geometry homework. He had a knack for it due to his ROTC training on militia strategy.

****

After about an hour, they were both done with their assignments. Ian stood and opened the window before pulling a joint out of his dresser drawer. The two of them perched on the bed near the window and took turns hitting the joint. Ian rested his head on the wall, enjoying the effects of the marijuana on his brain.

****

He looked over at Mickey, who was much in the same position as he. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. Ian took the opportunity to observe the attractive teen's face. He let his eyes take in the shape of his brow, his eyebrows and pert nose. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he took in the shape of his jaw and full lips.

****

Mickey turned his head to look back at him. "The fuck you staring at?" The older teen asked with a silly smile.

****

Ian smirked in response but didn't look away. "Never in a million years did I think..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

****

Mickey's smile widened a bit, "Yeah. Pretty crazy huh?"

****

"You hide it really well." Ian stated.

****

"So do you." Mickey agreed.

****

They smiled at each other. "I don't really know much about you." Ian said open ended.

****

"What you wanna know?" Mickey asked, turning his body more towards Ian.

****

The redhead mimicked his movement. "I dunno. What kind of music do you like?"

****

"Mostly rock. Little bit of the other stuff I guess. You?"

****

"A little of everything I guess."

****

Mickey nodded. "You serious about that whole Army thing?" He asked in return.

****

"Yeah, I think so." Ian answered.

****

"You think so?"

****

"Yeah , I mean, I've wanted to enlist since I decided to join ROTC. And it would get me out of this shit hole. And they'd pay for college afterwards." Ian surmised.

****

"Good point." Mickey concurred.

****

"Were you serious when you said you didn't wanna be stuck here too?" Ian asked.

****

"Yeah, I was. Don't like the thought of running drugs and being in and out of jail the rest of my life, you know?" Mickey answered honestly.

****

"Yeah. Don't blame you there. Any ideas on what you might want to do?" Ian was really enjoying talking with the older teen. He was sure not many other people get to know this side of Mickey. It felt special and intimate to him.

****

"Fuck, I dunno, man. Not really sure yet. I like the idea of fabricating shit. Was pretty pissed when Adam made me kick his ass in Metal Shop." The dark-haired teen laughed.

****

Ian laughed. "He deserved it."

****

"Fuckin' aye right he did!" Mickey stopped laughing and just stared at Ian, that glint in his eyes that Ian now recognized.

****

"The fuck you staring at, Milkovich?" Ian snapped sarcastically.

****

Mickey lowered his voice, "Your sexy, ginger ass." He winked for good measure.

****

Pleasure began to burn in Ian's belly. He felt his dick twitch and start to harden in his jeans. He breathed shallowly through slightly parted lips and continued to heatedly stare back at his newfound lover, his green eyes smoldering. His breathing hitched, his eyes snapping to Mickey's lips. He was biting that bottom one again.

****

"That fucking lip bite, Mick." He said softly. His heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted him so fucking badly!

****

"Baseball field dugout after dark tomorrow?" Mickey suggested.

****

"Fuck yes." Was Ian's obvious reply.

****

Mickey smiled and moved to get off the bed. He adjusted his junk and headed to towards the door.

****

"Mick." Ian suddenly said, standing up.

****

Mickey turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Ian determinedly approaching him. He backed away from the advancing teen, his hands coming up. "Ian," He started, shaking his head slightly. His back suddenly connected with the ajar bedroom door, inadvertently closing it behind him.

****

Before he could say another word, Ian's mouth was on his and the younger male's hands were on the door on either side of his head, pinning him against it. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily through his nose as Ian's tongue invaded his mouth. The redhead may have been younger than him, but he was an imposing force. He was rock hard against his body. One of his legs was shoved between his. He felt his dick hardening against the slightly taller teen's thigh and he could feel Ian rock hard against his hip.

****

He reached one hand up and grasped the back of Ian's neck, pulling him closer if that were even possible. He shoved his tongue back against his lover's tongue, loving the lingering taste of pot in his mouth. His other hand snaked up the back of Ian's shirt and gripped his back. His skin was so soft and yet, his muscles were firm beneath his hand. He dug his blunt, bitten nails into the skin. His hips jerked forward slightly when a quiet, primal growl escaped Ian's lips into his mouth. It was quite possibly the most erotic sound he had ever heard.

****

He had to stop this before it got too far. It was too risky. Anyone could come up the stairs at any moment. He gripped the front of Ian's shirt and shoved him away. They looked at each other heatedly, both panting from their steamy make-out session. "Tomorrow night." Mickey said firmly.

****

"Okay." Ian said breathlessly.

****

Mickey twisted the door knob to the bedroom door, turned and briskly walked down the hall. He rounded the corner of the stairs and nearly shit himself when Lip appeared.

****

The other teen looked at him questionably. "Milkovich?"

****

"Phillip." Mickey responded smoothly and headed out the back door of the Gallagher house.

****

Ian turned quickly from watching Mickey leave when he heard Lip's voice coming up the stairs. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his dresser.

****

"Why was Mick here?" Lip asked as he entered the room.

****

"Studying." Ian replied shortly. "Gonna jump in the shower."

****

He left the room and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He turned the shower on and undressed, getting in under the stream of water before it was completely warmed up. He immediately reached for the conditioner. He squirted a little in his hand and moaned as he hastily wrapped his fingers around his hard, leaking dick. He closed his eyes and stroked himself to the thought of Mickey bent over in front of him. It didn't take long before he was cumming hard into his hand. His hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

****

He panted heavily and braced himself against the shower wall for a minute before grabbing the shampoo and starting to take a shower. He smiled as he rinsed his hair under the water stream and thought to himself.

****

Mickey fucking Milkovich.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in the works. I will also hopefully be posting a new chapter story here pretty soon. A friend and I are collaborating =)
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Jacq<3


	3. Oh To Be Free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
> Starting it off with a bang!!!
> 
> Literally! Hahahaha!

"Took you long enough." Mickey said, smiling as he stood up from the dugout bench. His heart was already pounding. This ginger really did something to him..

Ian smiled back as he descended the steps into the dugout. "Kash wouldn't let me leave 'til I finished inventory." 

He looked so good, Mickey thought. The redhead was wearing boots, jeans, a white tank under shirt and a blue and green button down which was left unbuttoned. He licked his lips as he looked at his lover, smiling as he approached him. His green eyes were already heavy with need and as Ian approached him, Mickey knew exactly what he wanted. Fuck now. Talk later.

His hands immediately went to Ian's face and neck as their lips came together. He wasted no time and flicked his tongue out to taste his lover's. He moaned low in his throat and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He moved with Ian as the younger male pushed him back into the fence. He lowered his hands and shoved them under Ian's shirt and dug his fingers into his strong back. He tilted his head back and to the side as Ian began to kiss along his jaw and neck. 

"Fuck, Ian." He groaned low, his hand lowering even further to grip the redhead's firm ass, pulling him firmly against him. He could feel the teen's hard cock pressing against his through their jeans. He ground his hips into his as best he could, the tight friction making him see stars. A hiss escaped from between his lips when he felt Ian biting his shoulder through his t-shirt. 

"I want your shirt off." Ian said, his hands gripping the hem of Mickey's shirt. The younger male pulled his head away from his neck and shoulder to look at him.  
"Is that okay?" He asked, his green eyes hooded and smoldering.

Mickey locked eyes with him and nodded. He removed his hands from Ian's behind and pulled his shirt over his head. He was very pleased when Ian dropped off his button down and pulled his tank top off as well. Their lips locked again as the heat between them intensified. Their bare stomachs were pressed against each other as well as their erections. They continued to dry hump each other, their need for more building inside of them. Mickey's hands ran their way down Ian's body. Down his neck and over his collar bone. Down his chest, his fingernails lightly scraping across the teen's hardened nipples, making the redhead growl into his mouth. Down over his rippled abs, his fingers eventually following that V down to the teen's pants. 

He hastily started undoing Ian's belt and jeans. He used one hand to pull the younger male's boxer briefs away from his body and reached in to grip his leaking cock with the other hand. Ian ripped his mouth away from Mickey's, a moan forcing it's way out of his chest. Mickey seized the opportunity and leaned forward to run his tongue over Ian's adam's apple and up to his strong jaw. He continued to stroke the hard cock in his hand and lightly bit at the redhead's neck just below his ear. Not hard enough to leave a lasting mark, but hard enough to make sure Ian felt just how much he wanted to devour him.

"Jesus, Mickey." Ian groaned, his hips bucking. "I need to get inside you. I need to feel you."

Mickey removed his hands from Ian's pants and went to undo his own. He turned around and pulled his pants down to his knees before bending slightly and gripping the chain link fence with one hand. He reached down and gripped his own cock, moaning as he slowly jerked it. He could hear Ian ripping open a condom with his teeth and anxiously awaited the feel of his lover's hard length entering him. He jumped slightly when he felt Ian's tongue drag up the center of his back, all the way up to his shoulder before sinking his teeth into his skin. 

"Fuck!" Mickey moaned quietly, the little pain making his dick twitch in his hand. He forced himself to relax entirely as he felt Ian's saliva coated fingers slicking over his entrance. After just a few seconds, he felt the tip of Ian's dick press against him and pop through his ring of muscle. "Yes." He half sighed half moaned, ignoring the slight pain and pushing his hips back against the teen, helping him enter him. Ian felt so fucking good inside of him. He was long and thick and filled him up completely. 

He stroked his cock in time with Ian's forceful thrusts. The sounds coming out of Ian's mouth and his dick thrusting in and out of him were driving him mad with need. He felt one of Ian's hands cover his and grip the fence along with him. The teen's other hand was gripping his hip, pulling him back into him as he fucked him. He could feel his peak approaching quickly.

"Holy fuck, Mick!" Ian moaned as he felt the older male's ass tighten incredibly around his dick.

"I'm gonna cum!" Mickey warned, his hands working his cock faster as he felt the impeding release wash over him. He groaned lowly as wave after wave washed over him, his seed spilling onto the fence and dirt below him. He heard Ian say he was cumming and smiled as the younger male's thrusts became short jerky as he released himself inside of him.

He felt Ian rest his head between his shoulder blades as they both basked in the aftermath of their amazing sex. "Fuck, we're good at that." Ian panted before kissing his back.

"Fuck yeah, we are." Mickey agreed with a smile. He winced as Ian pulled out of him. The younger male was very well endowed. He would be sore later. He reached down and pulled his pants up before turning around to face Ian. He waited as Ian discarded the condom and pulled his own pants up. He approached the redhead, his hand lifting to hold the side of his face and kissed the slightly taller teen slowly.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Ian's eyes. "You make my heart race, Gallagher." He stated simply. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could already feel himself developing feelings for the younger male and that scared the hell out of him. He had been with a couple other guys before but it was always just sex. He could already tell that with Ian, it was more.

He was kicking himself in the ass earlier in the day for getting suspended from school. He really needed to stop getting in trouble. He was 18 now. That meant Cook County. Not juvie anymore. Plus, he'd spent the last two days wishing he was near Ian. He found himself thinking about the redhead almost all the time. And not just thinking about him, but wanting to be with him all the time. 

At night, he would lay in his bed and see Ian's face behind his closed eyes. His red hair, his freckles, his intense green eyes, his perfect nose and lips. And that jaw. Holy shit, that jaw did him in. It was strong and sharp and just a little bit offset. In the last couple of days, he found himself very often wanting to run his tongue over that jaw.

But it wasn't as simple as just being together. He knew that all too well. It was fucking complicated and dangerous and he knew that once this initial spark wore off, those parts would become more prominent. 

They moved to sit on the bench. Ian pulled out his cigarettes and lit one before offering one to Mickey. Mickey took it gratuitously, using Ian's lighter to set it ablaze between his lips. He inhaled the smoke deeply, trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. Ian beat him to the punch though.

"So, tell me if I'm wrong," The redhead started, turning his head to look at Mickey, "but I feel like this is going to go beyond just sex."

Mickey looked into Ian's eyes, not answering him. He could stare into those green gems the rest of his life and be beyond happy. 

"You've sparked something inside of me, Mick. I can't explain it just yet, but I can feel that this is deeper than anything I've ever experienced before." Mickey couldn't stop his lips from lifting into a small smile upon hearing those words leave Ian's mouth.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mickey replied. "You do something to me too. Something I can't explain. And it kind of scares the shit outta me."

Ian sighed and took a drag of his smoke. "Yeah.. I kinda wish it was simpler. But this is uncharted territory."

"It is." Mickey agreed. "I mean it when I say this though; No one can know."

Ian's eyes squinted slightly. "Ever?"

Mickey shrugged. "Not while we're in Chicago. My dad would literally kill me if he found out. That homophobic bastard would happily chop me to pieces and feel no guilt for it as he rotted in prison."

"Damn." Ian sighed. He knew Terry Milkovich was homophobic and an abusive asshole to his kids, but a part of him had hoped that Mickey didn't care. Ian shook his head at the thought. Of course Mickey cared. For one, he didn't want to die. And two, despite Terry's unfavorable qualities, he was his dad. "Have you ever thought about telling someone?"

"Almost told Mandy a couple times. Just to say it out loud, ya know?" Mickey shrugged. Out of everyone close to him, his little sister would be the most accepting of such news.

"I get that. I've almost told Lip and Fiona a few times too. Just can't ever seem to get the words out when it comes down to it." Ian dropped his cigarette butt to the ground and stomped it out.

"You should tell them." Mickey said, surprising Ian. "Bet they would be cool with it. Your family is more open to shit like that than mine." He paused for a few seconds. "Just don't tell them about me."

"If I told them, eventually they would put the pieces together, Mick." Ian said, leaning his head back against the brick wall. "Telling them would be like tipping over that first domino. Eventually, the rest would follow suit."

Mickey sighed. "Yeah. You're right." He bounced his leg anxiously. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "But still, tell them if you think they would be trustworthy enough." Maybe he'd be okay with a couple people knowing eventually. The idea was terrifying but also exhilarating. To be able to be real part of the time would be fucking fantastic.

Ian smiled cheekily. He knew the thought had to be terrifying to his lover so the fact that he'd be willing to risk his anonymity told Ian something huge about him and what was happening here. "They would be." He confirmed. "You really are trying to break free aren't you?"

Mickey's heart skipped a beat. Oh to be free... "Yeah, man. I don't want to be this guy forever. I won't last in this shit hole."

"I'll help you." Ian promised. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to either."

"We'll help each other." Mickey added with a small smile. 

His smile widened as Ian rested his head on his shoulder. He turned and placed a kiss in the teen's red hair before resting his head on Ian's. 

"So does that mean we're a couple?" Ian asked quietly.

Mickey picked his head up, Ian following suit. "Of course we are." He said with a grin and punched his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Cool." Ian said happily. He leaned in for a kiss and Mickey was more than happy to oblige. Huh. Boyfriend. Can't say he ever saw that happening.

"We should head home. School tomorrow." Mickey said after they pulled away from each other's lips.

"Yep." Ian said, grabbing his backpack and standing up. Mickey did the same, wincing as he stood up.

"You okay?" Ian asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Mickey smiled, unable to help the flush that washed over his skin. "Just maybe a little preparation next time, fire crotch."

Heat flashed over Ian. A vision ran through his mind. An incredibly dirty, yet, insanely fucking hot vision. A vision that made him fucking smolder.

_Mickey on his bed, knees spread._

_Mickey's cock in his mouth._

_His fingers inside Mickey as he sucked him._

_Holy. Fuck._

Mickey didn't seem to notice Ian's little moment as they started to walk home. "My dad will be out of town this weekend. Maybe you could stay the night?" He asked hopefully, snapping Ian out of his daydream.

"Definitely." Ian answered with a wicked smile. Perfect. It won't just be a vision for long. "I'm gonna go to a party on Friday after school. You should come. Free beer." 

"I'm always down for free beer." Mickey said happily. They rounded the corner to Mickey's street and noticed a moving truck parked a few houses down.

"Looks like you're getting new neighbors." Ian commented. They both paused when they saw two men come out of the house happily. They watched as the two men wrapped their arms around each other and kissed happily. "Gay ones."

Mickey's stomach sank. "Great. My dad's gonna have a bloody field day with that. Don't worry," he added when he saw Ian's worried frown. "I'll figure something out." He didn't really believe himself. He knew Terry was gonna beat those two bloody and force them to move. But he felt he had to say something to reassure the redhead.

They walked past the new neighbors and stopped at the gate to Mickey's yard. "See you at school tomorrow okay?" He said, wishing he could give the younger teen a kiss goodbye.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna tell Lip I'm gay tonight just so you know." Ian whispered, making Mickey's stomach hurt even more.

"Good luck." He said simply before turning and heading up the walkway to his house. He knew they had to start somewhere. But where were they going from here? He was anxious to find out.

 

Ian entered the Gallagher household. It was quite since it was late. They younger kids were already in bed and Fiona was at work. He trudged up the stairs to his shared bedroom. He hoped Lip was awake at least. He needed to just tell him and get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid. Mickey was right. He knew Lip would accept him gay or not. The bothers were close like that.

He pushed open the slightly ajar door. Carl was asleep in his bed thankfully. Lip was perched on Ian's bed near the window, a joint between his fingers.

"Where you been?" His older brother asked.

"Hanging out with Mickey." He answered honestly.

Lip nodded. "I like the guy. A little rough around the edges, but we all are I guess."

"Yeah, he's cool." Ian said, shifting uncomfortably. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay..." Lip said.

Ian dropped his backpack on the floor. He sat precariously on his bed, his hands shaking. He bounced his leg anxiously and tried to get the words to leave his mouth.

"You knock a bitch up?" Lip guessed, making Ian laugh uncomfortably.

"No." He replied. He opened his mouth to say it, but shut it again. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. He just couldn't get the words out. His leg started bouncing more violently as his anxiety shot through the roof.

"You're not gay are you?" Lip said jokingly with a laugh.

Ian's body froze. He turned his head, looking at his brother with wide, fearful eyes. Oh shit!

Lip's smile faltered as he realized he hit the queer nail on the head. "Holy fuck, Ian!" He said a bit loudly.

"Shhhh!" Ian hushed him, looking to Carl who stirred in his sleep.

"You're gay?" Lip asked in disbelief.

Ian sighed heavily. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'm gay."

Lip stared at him long and hard for a few agonizing minutes.

Ian scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "You gonna say something?"

"Huh." The older teen said. "Guess that explains why you haven't brought a girl home yet."

"Yeah," Ian said, "not really my type. At all actually."

A loud crashing noise sounded on the first floor. The brothers jumped up and headed out the door quickly. The approached the top of the stairs and waited to see if they heard anything else.

"Goddamned, stupid fucking table!" They heard a man's voice yell.

"Frank." They said in unison, looking at each other. Lip sighed and turned, heading back to the bedroom. 

Neither teen said anything as they climbed into bed. Ian draped his blanket over his legs and turned onto his side, hugging his pillow. "Are we cool?" He asked Lip.

"Yeah, man." Lip said from his bed. "We're cool."

Ian smiled and closed his eyes. His smile widening as a thought entered his head.

Lip was okay with him being gay. And Mickey was his boyfriend.

 

School Thursday was uneventful. The two lovers spent the classes they had together whispering back and forth to each other, doing their best to appear only as friends.

Gym class was a whole other story. Neither of them hid their wanton looks towards each other as they changed into their gym clothes. No other students had ended up getting a locker in the back row with them so they were free to be a little more ballsy as they changed. Mickey smiled and jumped when Ian groped his ass and heatedly kissed his neck as he passed him to head to the gym. And in return, Ian's mouth watered as Mickey did the same to him as he passed him after class to head to the shower. They would end up fucking in the shower room. He knew it.

In Metal Shop, Mickey was paired with another student who didn't hide the fact that he was afraid of the older male. Mickey didn't mind though. It gave him the ability to call all the shots when it came to their project. They were going to attempt to fabricate a mini chopper motorcycle. The thought excited him a little. He loved bikes and thought that maybe that's what he would like to do after high school. Fabricate choppers was a pretty bad ass job.

 

Friday after Ian got off of work, the couple headed to their classmate, Parker's house for the back-to-school party. Parker was a cool kid, Ian thought. The jock-type, but cool. And his parents always seemed to be out on a bender. Leaving Parker to throw a party pretty much when ever he wanted.

The party was already in full swing when they got there. The bass from the music vibrated in Ian's chest as soon as they walked through the door. They headed straight to the keg in the living room. Ian filled a solo cup to the top with the foamy brew and handed it to Mickey before filling one for himself.

Mickey tapped him on the arm. He leaned in to hear what his boyfriend had to say over the loud music. "Shots!" Mickey nearly yelled, the older teen's breath tickling his ear.

Ian nodded, looking to see where they were keeping the hard liquor. He spotted it in the kitchen on the counter and motioned for Mickey to follow him. They approached the liquor and decided on whiskey. Mickey grabbed four of the disposable shot glasses, smiling as Ian filled them all up. They set their beers down and grabbed the shots; one in each hand.

Mickey raised one up slightly. "Fuck this shit hole town!" He yelled cheekily before downing the potent liquid.

Ian did the same before raising his second shot. "To where we're going from here!"

Mickey smiled widely and downed his second shot, "Ahhhhh!" 

They grabbed their beers and headed back towards the living room. They posted up at the foot of the stairs near a hallway. It was too loud for them to properly converse so they simply stood side by side, moving to the music slightly. Ian could feel the effects of the shots settling over him as he watched people dance in the middle of the living room. He could fucking dance. No one really knew that but it was true. He wished he could drag Mickey out onto the dance floor and grind on him until they were both writhing with need.

Mickey seemed to have the same train of thought. He nudged Ian with his arm. Ian tilted his head to listen to what his lover said. "Let's get fucking fucked up and then get the fuck out of here so we can fucking fuck!" The slightly shorted male said loud enough for Ian to hear him but not loud enough for anyone else to.

Ian laughed and nodded in agreement. "Chug!" He yelled.

They chugged their beers as fast as they could, Mickey beating Ian by a couple seconds. The raven-haired teen smiled at his boyfriend. Ian's skin was flushed red from the alcohol and his emerald eyes were shining with mischief as they looked at each other.

"I gotta piss!" Mickey shouted. "I'll get us more beer!"

Ian nodded and watched as his boyfriend turned in search of a bathroom. He stepped away from the wall and let his body move to the music a little bit, enjoying the drunken haze that was slipping over him. Whiskey always fucked him up way faster than anything else. He closed his eyes and danced, not giving a fuck what anyone thought.

"Carter?!" A male's voice yelled. Ian's eyes shot open and his head snapped to the left. A few feet away, one of the guys he had hooked up with in Lakeshore was looking at him excitedly. 

"Holy fuck." Ian said to himself. "Carter" was the fake name he always gave to his hook-ups. He watched warily as the brunette male approached him.

"How you doing, man?" The brunette asked, leaning in close so he could make sure Ian heard him.

Ian stepped back, disappointed when he ran back into the wall behind him. "Alright. What are you doing in South Side?" He questioned back. This was so not okay.

"A friend of mine goes to Lincoln Grove!" The other male said with a smile. Ian could tell he was wasted as he watched the other male sway and nearly topple over.

"Go fucking figure!" The redhead replied. Where the fuck was Mickey?

Before Ian could even register what was happening, he was pinned to the wall and the brunette's mouth was on his. He pressed his hands against the guy's chest and shoved him away as hard as he could. "What the fuck, man!" He yelled angrily.

And like in slow motion, he caught sight of Mickey standing a few feet away staring at them. Ian could see the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. His brows were furrowed and he stood, frozen as he processed what he just saw. Ian watched in horror as Mickey turned and left the house without a word.

He looked angrily to the drunken brunette in front of him. "You fucking prick!" He yelled before punching the guy as hard as he could in the nose. The guy fell back against the wall, blood pouring from his now broken nose. Ian spat at him before running out of the house after his boyfriend.

"Mick! Mickey!" He yelled, running down the street after the older teen, who was now running as fast as he could away from the party. In his drunken state, Ian tripped and fell, scraping his arm on the concrete. He stood up and looked in the direction Mickey had disappeared. "FUCK!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears falling from his eyes.

Mickey closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could. Due to the alcohol in his system, he didn't register the fact that Ian had shoved the guy off of him. All Mickey saw was another guy kissing his boyfriend. He stopped below the L near his house, tears streaming down his face as he felt his heart shatter.

He didn't realize he was falling in love until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it would be all chocolate cake and rainbows did you?
> 
> No, they aren't gonna break up. But this had to happen. You'll see why in the next chapter. Besides, I love me a little angst in my stories. ;)
> 
> And yes, love already. I don't give a fuck. Love knows no timeline. And I just love these two in love!!
> 
> I think I finally have a solid idea of where this is going! The physical aspect of their relationship is always going to be insanely strong through the ups and downs of this story. And it's going to constantly evolve and get stronger. So get used to some dirty, kinky smut!
> 
> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts =)
> 
> Jacq<3


	4. You Make Me Feel Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
> This is definitely my favorite chapter so far =) I hope you guys love it as much as I do!

Ian adjusted his jacket so it was snugger around his neck and chin as he strode out of the Gallagher front yard. It was starting to get cold in the mornings and at night. The leaves on the trees were changing color and starting to fall off. Only a few weeks into August and he could already see his breath as he headed down the street towards Mickey's house. 

He had thought about going to his boyfriend's house after what went down at the party the night before. Instead, he ended up just walking by the house. Sure, he may have stood across the street for nearly an hour and tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was there should Terry answer the door and not Mickey, but ultimately, he ended up going home. He was sure that any attempt to reason with the older teen while they were both drunk would be futile. And not to mention, discussing what had happened anywhere near Terry would be too much of a risk. 

He remembered that Mickey had told him that Terry was going out of town for the weekend. He didn't know what time he was leaving but Ian planned to wait under the L until he saw the man get into the car and go. There was no fucking way he was going to let any more time pass than he had to before talking to Mickey. He needed to clear the air as soon as possible. 

He stopped underneath the L just behind the Milkovich house and leaned up against one of the support pillars. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one before lowering himself to sit on the cold ground as he waited. He inhaled the smoke deeply and leaned his head back against the concrete beam. 

His heart raced as he thought about what he might possibly say to Mickey when he saw him. He knew he obviously had to clarify what happened between he and the brunette last night. He was sure Mickey didn't realize that Ian was not a willing participant in that kiss. Or maybe he did but the alcohol overrode his emotions. Either way, the air had to be cleared. The part he was really going to struggle with was how to explain his feelings to the older teen without sounding crazy or clingy. He was not some little pansy bitch that fell in love after a week. But he'd be damned if that wasn't what was happening.  

He had gone over it a thousand times in his head the night before. He never believed in love at first sight or any of that bullshit. He believed that you couldn't truly love someone until you knew who they really were. He tried reasoning with himself. He tried telling himself that, whenever he found himself unable to look away as Mickey emphasized whatever he was talking about with those eyebrows of his, that that was just the product of the oxytocin coursing through his system due to the incredible sex they were having. And that the way Mickey's smile gave him butterflies and the way those blue eyes seemed to swallow his very soul was just the teenage hormones talking. 

The thought of helping and doing everything he could to encourage Mickey to work towards getting out of Chicago elated him beyond words. He tried telling himself that that was just what good friends did for each other. But, holy fuck... the thought of getting out of Chicago  _together_  made his chest so tight he felt like he would implode. He couldn't blame that on anything else. The older teen made him want to be better. And he wanted nothing more than to elevate his boyfriend as well. It all came back to that fucking 'L' word. It wouldn't leave his head. 

He was distracted from his intense thoughts when he finally saw Terry come down the porch stairs. He leaned forward and started to stand, but stopped when he saw that Terry had a baseball bat clutched in his hand. And then Mickey come out behind his father, a set of brass knuckles in his hand. Ian quickly realized that the two of them were going somewhere together. 

He stood and discretely followed the two of them as they headed down their street on foot. He stopped and crouched behind a parked car as they entered a yard and approached a neighbor's front door. It didn't take long for Ian to realize that the house was the one that belonged to the gay couple he and Mickey had seen a few days before. And he knew what was about to happen. 

A part of him wanted to jump up and yell at them to stop as he watched Terry knock on the door with his bat. But he knew better than that. If he made himself known, he would have to either join in on the gay beat-down or defend the couple and in consequence, become a target of the gay beat-down. Neither choice was an option. So, he was stuck watching in horror as one of the men opened the door and was immediately grabbed by the shirt and thrown down the stairs by Mickey. Terry disappeared and entered the house in search of the other man. Ian watched dumbstruck as Mickey jumped off the porch and kicked the man in the gut and screamed derogatory slurs at him. Tears clouded his sight as he watched Mickey fall to his knees and deliver blow after blow to the man's face and head with the brass knuckles. 

The man's partner emerged out of the house with Terry hot on his heels. The man dropped to his knees beside his bloodied partner, his expression one of pure fear. Ian jumped up, his jaw dropped in astonishment as Terry hit the man across his back with the bat. He stood, unable to make his body move and watched as Mickey and his father bash on the other man, his unconscious partner forgotten on the lawn behind them. 

Mickey stopped and turned around, wiping his nose with his bloody fist. Ian didn't budge as his eyes made contact with Mickey's. He didn't try to disguise the look of disturbance on his face as his boyfriend's expression changed from anger to shock and then, finally, to shame. Clearly Mickey didn't expect to see his  _boy_ friend watching them beat the shit out of a gay couple. Mickey opened his mouth as if to say something to the shocked redhead. Ian simply shook his head at his lover before turning around and walking back down the street, his shaking hands in his pockets. He stopped under the L again and watched as Mickey and his dad walked back to their house. He glared at Mickey when he looked over to him. He wasn't going anywhere. He was going to wait right here until Terry left. And then he was going to go inside that house and hash shit out with the other male.  

He pulled out his cell phone and anonymously called 911 for the couple before leaning up against a support pillar again, lighting another cigarette with shaky hands. All the thoughts of love and future he was having before were now replaced with ones of anger. He had heard of and, in fact, had seen a couple of times, Mickey punching somebody for saying or doing something potentially gay. But, he had never dreamed that Mickey would help his father nearly beat two men to death for being gay. Why the fuck did Mickey feel the need to impress that toxic, piece-of-shit human being? Father or not, that man was a loathsome monster who belonged in prison or dead in a ditch somewhere.  

But as horrible as what had just happened was, Ian now understood more why Mickey was so afraid of his father finding out that he was gay. Mickey was afraid that his dad would literally kill him if he ever found out. And now, Ian believed that that was a very likely consequence. 

He stomped out his cigarette and immediately lit another one. He made almost all the way through it before he saw Terry emerge from the house again and get in his car and leave. He tossed the butt and determinedly walked towards the Milkovich house, stomping up the stairs before beating on the door. 

Despite being livid, his stomach still flipped when the door opened and he saw Mickey. His boyfriend didn't look surprised to see him and stepped aside to let him into the house. Ian looked behind him when he heard sirens and watched briefly as an ambulance pulled up and stopped at the gay couple's house, the EMTs rushing out and towards the injured men. He sighed and entered the house, stopping in the living room as Mickey closed the door. 

He followed Mickey down the hall and into, what he assumed was Mickey's bedroom. He had never actually been inside this house before now. He couldn't stop the smirk on his face when he saw the ' **STAY THE FUCK OUT** ' sign on the door. But as quickly as the expression had shown on his face, it disappeared. 

Neither teen said anything at first. Ian stood somewhat awkwardly near the door and watched as Mickey sat down on his bed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his nightstand. Mickey took a swig from the bottle before offering it to Ian. Ian sighed and walked forward and grabbed the bottle from his boyfriend's hand. He took a large drink from the bottle and set it back down on the nightstand. 

"Okay, what the  _fuck_  was that out there?!" Ian said, using his hands for emphasis. 

"What did it look like?" Mickey questioned back. He lit a smoke and then answered, "Fag bash." 

Ian's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you fucking kidding me, Mick?" 

Mickey looked over at his upset boyfriend and sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He rested his head in his free hand. "I wish you hadn't seen that." 

"I thought you said you wouldn't let your dad do that." Ian said. His mind was too tired to put forth any energy into yelling. 

"I fucking tried, man!" Mickey exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "I really fucking did! But then my dad started saying some shit about how me not wanting to do it made me a fag supporter and then he started getting all fucking buck with me and I dunno, Ian... I just grabbed my knuckles and we headed out the door." Mickey sighed and sat back down. "I didn't have a choice." 

Ian shook his head as tears started to sting his eyes again. He didn't let the tears fall though. "Fuck, we gotta get the fuck outta here, Mick. This shit hole city is toxic." He slumped and put his head in his hands. 

"I know." Mickey said quietly. "I'm sorry I took off last night." He leaned his shoulder up against Ian's as he said it. 

"I swear to God, Mickey. I didn't kiss that guy; he kissed me. I shoved him off of me. And I socked him in the fucking face after you left." Ian held up his bruised hand. 

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I remembered seeing you shove him once I sobered up a little." 

Ian removed his jacket and fell backwards onto the bed. He looked over as Mickey laid back with him. 

"Well this has been a pretty shitty last 18 hours." Ian said, laughing incredulously. 

Mickey laughed too. "Yeah." He sighed heavily and wiped his face with his hands. "Fuck." 

Ian sat up halfway and leaned over his boyfriend. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey. This kiss wasn't like the other kisses they had shared before. This kiss was slow and deep. Ian gently cupped the back of Mickey's neck with his hand. His heart thundered in his chest as he tilted his head into the kiss and explored his lover's mouth with his tongue. He moved his hand and rested it on the side of Mickey's face, his thumb stroking over the older teen's cheek bone. He felt one of Mickey's hands run through his hair and his other one on his lower back underneath his shirt. He relaxed a little more against him; pressing their chests together as they kissed. He could feel Mickey's heart pounding against his own. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend, getting lost in those blue eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He asked rhetorically. 

Mickey answered by lifting his head and pressing his lips into Ian's again. This kiss was more intense then the last one; both teens getting hotter by the second. Instead of trying to talk about how he felt, Ian did his best to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. He felt Mickey's hands grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it up. He broke the kiss and let his boyfriend pull his shirt over his head. He sat up and removed it from his arms before encouraging Mickey to sit up as well. Mickey did and Ian reached down to grasp the hem of the older teen's shirt and removed the occlusive clothing. 

Mickey kicked off his shoes and scooted and turned to lay on the bed the right way. Ian kicked off his own shoes and crawled on top of his lover, lowering himself down between Mickey's now spread legs. He ground their hips together and kissed him again. He ran his hand down his boyfriend's bare side, gripping lightly at his hip. He felt Mickey's hands grip his ass. He groaned deeply into the older teen's mouth as Mickey pulled him down firmly and pushed up against him at the same time, grinding their erections together roughly through their jeans. 

He pulled away from the kiss, their lips smacking in the process. "Jesus, Mickey." He moaned. He nuzzled his face into Mickey's neck. He placed his lips over his lover's racing pulse and breathed in his scent. He heatedly kissed the spot before kissing and nipping his way across the teen's collar bone and shoulder. He lifted himself up slightly and cupped Mickey's erection through his pants, rubbing it firmly as he leaned down and flattened his tongue over his lover's nipple. Mickey swore and threaded his hands into his hair, pressing his face down in encouragement. He sucked lightly and bit the hardening nub, earning another strangled string of curses from Mickey's lips. He dragged his lips down along the teen's firm stomach and placed a wet kiss on his v-line, his hands making quick work of Mickey's belt, button and zipper. 

He sat up and tugged at the jeans. Mickey lifted his hips up, allowing Ian to pull his pants down and off of him. The redhead did the same with his lover's boxers, exposing his hard, leaking dick. The vision he had a few days earlier resurfaced in his mind. 

 _Mickey on his bed, knees spread._   

Ian smiled wickedly and undid his own belt and jeans, pulling them and his boxer briefs off at the same time. He laid down on his stomach between Mickey's legs and grasped his boyfriend's thick erection with one hand before placing his lips over the tip. Mickey bucked his hips up a little and gasped between his teeth. Ian closed his eyes and started to bob his head up and down, taking in more of his lover's dick into his mouth each time. He felt Mickey's fingers thread into his hair again, encouraging him. 

 _Mickey's cock in his mouth._  

He slid his other hand up Mickey's chest and over his neck, finding the teen's lips with his fingers. He pushed them into his lover's mouth encouraging him to suck on them as he pleasured him. He moaned around the hard length in his mouth as greedy lips closed around his fingers and sucked. He breathed heavily through his nose, taking as much of Mickey's dick down his throat as he could.  

Mickey threw his head back and to the side as Ian deep-throated him. "Holy fuck, baby!" He moaned loudly. 

Ian lowered his now saliva-coated fingers to Mickey's awaiting entrance. He massaged the opening firmly before sliding a finger in through the tight ring of muscle. His lover's ass tightened instinctively around his finger but soon relaxed. He added a second finger and worked his digits in and out of his lover, preparing him. 

 _His fingers inside Mickey as he sucked him._  

He removed his mouth and looked down. His dick twitched between his stomach and the bed as he watched his fingers slide in and out of his boyfriend. He aimed and spit a little, adding a bit more lubrication before inserting a third finger. He looked up at Mickey's face as the older male moaned loudly, his bottom lip between his teeth. He crawled his way back up his boyfriend's body, still fingering him as he did so. 

"So fucking hot." Ian said, leaning down to kiss Mickey heatedly. He removed his fingers and positioned his rock-hard erection against Mickey's stretched entrance. He went to push into his boyfriend's hot tunnel but paused, suddenly remembering something. "I don't have a condom." He said looking into Mickey's eyes. "But I'm clean. I swear." 

Mickey nodded. He believed him. "So am I." He said reassuringly. 

Ian let out a shaky breath and started to push into his boyfriend. "You set my body and soul on fire, Mick." 

They both moaned as Ian plunged deeply into Mickey. Ian immediately started rocking his hips, heat flashing over his body. He braced himself on his elbows as he fucked his lover slowly but firmly. He leaned down and captured Mickey's swollen lips with his. He plunged his tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply. He trapped the older male's bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue over it as he bit it. 

"Harder." Mickey pleaded, one hand gripping Ian's ass, the other digging blunt fingernails into the sweat-slicked skin of his back. 

Ian obliged and started pounding into Mickey harder and faster, grunting with each thrust. The grunts and curses escaping Mickey's lips fueled the fire building in him. He lifted himself up onto his knees, placing Mickey's legs over his. At this angle, he was able to hit his lover's prostate easier as he pounded him. He gripped Mickey's hip with one hand and started to jerk his cock with the other. He looked down and watched as his own naked cock plunged in and out of his boyfriend's ass. 

"Jesus Christ, Ian, you're gonna make me cum so fucking hard!" Mickey cried out.  

Ian watched Mickey's face as his ass started to tighten around his length. Mickey was close and he wasn't far behind. He jerked his lover's leaking cock faster as they both approached their peaks. The sounds coming out of both of their throats were nothing short of animalistic. Mickey's face was flushed, that bottom lip trapped between his teeth again. He would never get tired of seeing his lover this way; hot and writhing beneath him. 

That fucking lip bite combined with Mickey's ass clenching around his cock unbearably tight pushed Ian over the edge and into oblivion. "Fuck!" He cried out loud and long, his thrusts becoming shorter and erratic as wave after wave crashed over him. He released his seed deep into his boyfriend's tunnel. He was blissfully aware of Mickey reaching his own peak below him. His lover cried out his own string of obscenities, strings of cum coating his stomach and Ian's hand. 

Ian collapsed onto Mickey, his head falling to rest in the crook of the older teen's neck. Mickey's arms wrapped around him and his hand stroked through Ian's damp hair. Ian panted heavily as he began to recover from their intense session. He kissed his boyfriend's racing pulse again and reached his hand up to run it through his black hair. He removed himself from Mickey and fell to his left side, propping his head on his hand. He looked down at Mickey's flushed face, running his thumb over one sharp eyebrow. He loved those eyebrows. 

"You scare the hell out of me, Ian. You make me feel alive." Mickey said, bringing his head up to kiss the redhead sweetly. "What you and I have makes me free. Even if it's just between us for now." 

Ian smiled and his heart skipped a beat. He laid his head down on the pillow, running his hand down Mickey's arm. Mickey rolled and laid on his side facing him. He reached his hand out and stroked Ian's hair. He loved that red hair. 

"I'm falling, Mick." Ian said honestly, looking desperately into Mickey's eyes. "I'm falling hard and fast and I can't stop it. I didn't even think this kind of thing was possible." 

Mickey smiled reassuringly. "Don't be afraid. I'm falling too. We can fall together and catch each other when we reach the bottom." 

Ian nodded in response, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I told Lip that I'm gay." 

Mickey raised one of those perfect eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? How'd that go?" 

"Fine." Ian shrugged. "He was cool like we knew he would be. Totally caught him off guard though." 

"I think Mandy knows about me." Mickey admitted. "She asked me if I was going to see you this weekend and asked if she should stay somewhere else." 

"What'd you say?" Ian asked, surprised. 

"Told her yes, you were coming to hang out and that I didn't give a fuck what she did." Mickey shrugged. "Didn't confirm or deny anything. But she acted like she knew." 

"Huh." Ian said thoughtfully. "Well at least we each have someone in our families that has our backs." 

"Yeah. We just gotta make it a couple more years. Then we can get the fuck out of here and not have to worry about it." Mickey said. The thought of moving away with Ian gave him butterflies. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. 

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey back. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked when they separated. 

"Couch and Steven Seagal?" Mickey said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ian laughed and lightly shoved his boyfriend. "Fuck Seagal. Van Damme is where it's at." 

"Both then." Mickey compromised.  

"Deal." Ian agreed. 

"I gotta go to the bathroom though. At least condoms are good for one thing." Mickey said, scrunching his face. 

Ian laughed heartily. "Was totally fucking amazing though." 

Mickey smiled as he got up and headed to the bedroom. "Totally worth it." He agreed. 

Ian watched his boyfriend's perfect ass jiggle as he walked away. 

That bubble butt was his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh... A chapter with deep thought, fear, angst, smut and fluff all in one!!! So fucking happy with it =)
> 
> Tell me what you think! Did you like the detail in it? Was nice to write a chapter with less talk and more detail.
> 
> Jacq<3


	5. Another Step Towards Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
> So, quite a lot happens in this chapter. Trying to get everything into place for later chapters. The story is really going to start moving forward from here =)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ian smiled sleepily when he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the back of Mickey's neck. He could get used to this. He removed his arm from around his boyfriend's waist and ran one hand up his arm as he leaned in and placed a heated kiss on the back of his neck. He smiled against the skin when he heard his lover moan quietly and felt him stir, a tattooed hand touching his.

"Morning. What time is it?" Mickey asked sleepily.

"Almost noon." Ian replied, pressing his morning hard on against Mickey's ass. Mickey pushed back against him, silently encouraging the dirty thoughts in the redhead's mind.

Ian lifted himself up onto his elbow and leaned over the older teen. He met Mickey's willing lips with his. They kissed deeply for a few moments, enjoying their first good morning kiss.

"Do you have lube?" Ian asked as he reached down and grabbed his boyfriend's erection through his boxers.

Mickey thrust his hips forward slightly, pressing his dick harder into the younger teen's hand. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Ian. The redhead took the bottle from his boyfriend before flinging the blanket off of them and pushing Mickey's boxers down. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers before reaching down and coating his boyfriend's entrance in the slippery substance. He pressed two fingers into the tight tunnel, loving the groan that escaped Mickey's lips as he did so. He bent his head down and bit into the skin between his lover's neck and shoulder. He fingered the older teen slowly, enjoying the tightness around his fingers.

They suddenly heard the front door fly open and then slam shut. "MICKEY!!!" Mandy's voice yelled through the house.

The two teens flew apart as quickly as they could. Mickey pulled his boxers up and reached down for his sweatpants. Ian did the same, looking for his jeans. Just as they each got their pants up, Mickey's bedroom door flew open and a flushed-looking Mandy stood in the doorway. She looked between the two of them in mild surprise at first but then smirked a little when she realized her previous theory was, in fact, true.

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you?!" Mickey yelled at his little sister.

"Mick, you gotta get the fuck outta here!" She said quickly, remembering what she was originally freaking out about. "The cops are looking for you! Something about an assault."

They lovers looked at each other worriedly. The gay neighbors must have told the cops what happened.

"Jesus Christ!" Mickey yelled before ripping his sweatpants off and began looking for a pair of jeans.

"God damnit, Mick." Ian sighed, bending down to grab his shirt. "How do you know they're looking for him?" He asked Mandy.

"My friend, Gabby's dad is a cop. That's where I stayed last night. We overheard him say that he had to bring you in for questioning today." Mandy explained.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Mickey swore as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Those fucking assholes!"

"What did you expect to happen?" Ian said, slipping his shoes on.

"I really don't need shit from you right now." Mickey sighed. "Come on. Let's get outta here." He grabbed Ian by the sleeve and tugged, indicating for him to follow.

They flew by Mandy, who was still standing in the door way, and headed out the back door. They ran quickly down the backstreets, not knowing where they were going but just trying to get away from the house as quickly as possible.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ian asked as they ran.

"I don't fucking know!" Mickey exclaimed.

They slowed to a stop once they felt they were far enough away. They both panted and caught their breath.

"We can go to my house." Ian suggested. "I doubt they'll look for you there. You stay with me tonight, and we go to school tomorrow and pretend like everything is fine. And if they do happen to pick you up, you fucking lie."

"Yeah." Mickey nodded. "Fuck!" He threw his hands up exasperatedly. Ian was right; what did he expect to happen after what he did? He really needed to get the fuck out of his dad's house. And soon.

"Come on." Ian said. "Let's go hang out in the abandoned processing plant for now."

"Okay." Mickey agreed. "I need a fucking drink."

"I'll stop at my work. You just go to the plant and I'll meet you there. Top floor of the tallest building." Ian suggested.

"Okay." Mickey said before turning and heading in the direction of the plant while Ian headed to the Kash and Grab.

30 minutes later, Ian climbed the stairs to the top floor of one of the abandoned buildings, a 6-pack and a bottle of whiskey in hand. He reached the top and spotted Mickey sitting against the wall to the right looking at his phone. He walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

 "Hey." Mickey smiled a small smile and kissed his boyfriend back sweetly. "Mandy just texted. Said the cops just stopped by."

"Damn." Ian sighed. "It's true then." He opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig before offering the bottle to Mickey.

"Yeah." Mickey confirmed before taking a swig of his own. He grimaced and handed the bottle back. 

"So, I guess it's safe to assume that Mandy definitely knows now." Ian stated and cracked a beer open, handing it to the older teen before opening one for himself.

"Guess so." Mickey agreed. "It's whatever. She won't say anything." 

Ian simply nodded in response. He believed him. He couldn't help the small smile that flashed across his face. A part of him was liberated by the fact that someone knew about he and Mickey. It felt really good knowing that someone else knew.

"I gotta get the fuck out of that house, man." Mickey said a while later. The older teen had been pretty quiet while they had been sitting there. Ian didn't push him to talk about anything. He knew it wouldn't do any good. So he just sat there, drinking in silence with his boyfriend. They were both on their third beer and had taked a few shots in between. Ian was feeling pretty tipsy at this point.

"Where would you go?" The younger teen inquired.

"Dunno." Mickey shrugged. "Maybe I could find a room with someone in another part of the city. Or maybe a studio somewhere."

"You'll have to find a job. Can't pay rent in lube and cigarettes." Ian laughed.

Mickey laughed and slugged his boyfriend in the shoulder. "Yeah, that's what you fucking think, Gallagher." He suddenly noticed his hand; his knuckles were scabbed and bruised from the day before. "Fuck."

"What?" Ian asked, following his lover's eyes to his injured hand.

"If they nab me for questioning, how do I explain this?" He asked.

Ian looked at the older teen's hand thoughtfully for a moment. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Hit me. And then I'll hit you." He said determinedly.

Mickey looked at him confused. "Why would we do that?"

"So that way, if they ask you about your hand, you can tell them you got into a fight with me and we'll have the marks to prove it." Ian explained. If he weren't inebriated, he probably wouldn't have suggested such a thing. But, it would solve the problem. And he had enough liquid courage in him that the thought of getting slugged in the face didn't bother him as much as it should.

"I'm not going to hit you, Ian." Mickey shook his head. "And you're not going to hit me."

"Just one good punch each, Mick." Ian said before standing up. He leant down and hoisted Mickey up with him.

Mickey looked at him doubtfully. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah." Ian nodded, taking a step back and bracing himself. "Come on." He pointed at his jaw. His heart was racing.

His lover looked at him dubiously for a moment. "Alright." Mickey said skeptically before clenching his fist. He probably wouldn't be doing this either if he was sober. He hesitated for a moment more and then pulled his arm back and punched Ian hard in his jaw.

Ian's head flew back and to the side as Mickey's fist connected sharply with his jaw. He stumbled back and fell on his ass, momentarily dazed. He could taste the blood filling up his mouth. He lifted his hand and touched where he was hit and lowered it again, seeing blood on his fingers. His jaw throbbed but, man, was his heart was racing. He accepted the hand up that Mickey offered and stood up, spitting blood onto the floor.

"You good?" Mickey asked, taking the redhead's head in his hand and turning it to inspect the damage. There would be a pretty bruise there later.

"Yeah." Ian assured him. "Your turn."

Mickey sighed heavily. "Fuck. Okay." He braced himself.

Ian's fist connected with his left cheekbone with a loud crack. He saw stars and fell to the ground, his consciousness faltering. It felt like his eye was going to explode. He felt the blood trickle down his face. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and saw Ian's hand above him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, stumbling slightly.

He looked at his smiling lover. Ian's bottom lip and jaw were already swelling. He smiled back and shook his head before breaking into a laugh. "You crazy motherfucker." He twined his fingers into the collar of Ian's jacket and leant in to kiss him. He could taste Ian's blood in his mouth as their tongues met. Ian's hand grasped the back of his head as the kiss deepened.

"You wanna finish what we started earlier?" Ian suggested between kisses, one hand dropping to grab a handful of Mickey's ass.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mickey replied and pressed his hardening dick against his boyfriend's through their jeans.

Ian backed Mickey up until he was against the wall. He reached down and groped at his boyfriend's erection briefly before undoing his belt and jeans. He broke their embrace and turned him around before tugging his pants and boxers down until they were around his thighs. He undid his own belt and jeans next and pushed them down just enough to let his leaking dick spring free. He spit into his hand and coated his erection the best he could before shoving two fingers into Mickey's ass, preparing him briefly.

He removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his dick against his boyfriend's entrance. He pushed into him slowly, groaning slightly as he did so. He loved the feel of his lover's tight, silky walls engulfing his swollen member. He heard Mickey's own groan as he pushed the rest of the way in until his hips were pressed firmly against the older teen's full ass cheeks.

"So good, baby." Ian moaned. "Always so good." He started to rock his hips in a firm rhythm. He grabbed Mickey's hips and pulled him back against him repeatedly, giving his thrusts additional force. He fucked his lover hard and fast until he felt himself nearing his peak. He could feel his lover's muscles tightening around his dick, indicating that Mickey was close too.

"You gonna cum for me, Mick?" Ian grunted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna cum, baby!" Mickey answered. "Don't stop!"

Ian let out a primal groan and increased his pace. He heard his lover let out a telling moan and felt his as clench and unclench repeatedly around his erection as he came, the sensation pushing the redhead over the edge. He came hard into Mickey ass, his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as he rode the waves of his orgasm. 

He slowed to a stop and caught his breath for a minute before pulling out. He pulled up his pants and watched as Mickey did the same. 

"Aww fuck, man. I got jizz on my pants." Mickey complained, wiping at the spot with his jacket sleeve. 

Ian laughed and pulled his boyfriend into an embrace. He hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent.

"I love it when you fuck me." Mickey said with a smile. "Feels so fucking good."

Ian smiled into his boyfriend's hair. "I wouldn't know. But you feel amazing."

Mickey looked up at the younger teen. "You've never bottomed before?"

Ian shook his head. "Nope. Not once."

"Hmmmm." Mickey mused, an idea forming in his head.

Ian smiled. He knew what his lover was thinking. "Maybe we can try it sometime."

"Bet your sexy ass we will." Mickey quipped.

"You wanna head to my house?" Ian asked. It would start getting dark in a couple of hours.

"Yeah." Mickey answered.

Ian grabbed the whiskey bottle and put it in his pocket before the two of them headed back down the stairs.

When they entered the Gallagher house, a party was in the making. The music was turned up and Ian's older siblings and their neighbors, Veronica and Kevin, were all gathered in the kitchen, drinks in hand. The pair walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Party?" Ian asked with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"We're getting married!" V exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around Kev before showing off her engagement ring.

"Really?!" Ian exclaimed back. "That's fucking awesome you guys!" He wrapped his arms around V and kissed her cheek before doing the same to Kev, making everyone laugh.

Everyone's eyes suddenly landed on Mickey. He froze for a nanosecond before saying, "Congrats you guys. That's awesome!" He stepped up and hugged V and shook Kev's hand.

"Thanks, Mickey." V said with a smile. "You two ready to party? And what the hell happened to your faces?"

"Just fucking around earlier. No big deal." The redhead shrugged. "We've already been partying!" He retrieved the half empty bottle of whiskey from his pocket.

"Well, alright!" Fiona said exuberantly. 

"And hey," Kevin started. "I got us all a little something extra to celebrate with!" He pulled a little bag of cocaine out of his pocket.

Cheers erupted from V and Fiona's mouths, the women more than willing to partake.

Lip approached Ian with a smile and wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly hug. "Where were you last night?"

"You Monica now?" Ian laughed.

"Fuck no." Lip laughed. "You crashing here tonight, Mick?" He asked Mickey.

"Yeah, man. Some shit went down at home with my dad." Mickey said. Everyone knew how much of a prick Terry Milkovich was.

"Cool, man." He gave Ian and Mick a suspecting look before walking away to take another shot.

Ian looked at Mickey, who was staring after Lip. He had caught on to the look Lip had given them. "Like dominoes, Mick." He stated simply, reminding them of their conversation earlier that week.

"I need a shot." Mickey said and took the bottle of whiskey from his boyfriend. The thought of people starting to find out about him was giving him anxiety. He wasn't planning on it happening this soon. His sister knew and Lip had most likely figured it out already like Ian said he would. He poured a shot of the potent liquid and downed it quickly, focusing on calming himself down. He knew Lip was trustworthy. And if he wanted to be with Ian, members of their families were bound to find out no matter what.

"You okay?" Ian asked, now standing beside Mickey. He poured a shot of his own.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah." He lowered his voice, "I want you. And whatever else happens because of that, I can deal with it."

"We'll deal with it together." Ian nodded. He knew it was difficult for Mickey to accept that some people were going to find out. But he'd be damned if he didn't stand by his side all the way. Even if it meant not telling anyone else until after they moved away.

"You wanna do a line of coke?" Mickey asked the younger teen, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Ian laugh.

"Fuck yeah. Let's do it!" Ian answered. He didn't do coke very often, none of them did, but every once in a while, he enjoyed indulging a little bit. The high was fucking fantastic, but the come down was always a heavy bitch.

The couple approached the mirror with the powder on it. Ian watched as Mickey made two decent-sized lines before he leant down and snorted one. Ian took the rolled-up dollar bill from his boyfriend and did the same thing to the other line. He instantly felt the zing of the drug between his eyes and his ears started to ring slightly. He walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, opening them both before handing one to Mickey.

They headed to the living room where the rest of the family and friends had flocked to. A catchy hip-hop song was playing and V and Fiona were dancing enthusiastically. Ian didn't hesitate and made his way over to them, moving his body to the beat as he did so, the coke hitting him hard. Mickey watched as his lover danced with his sister and her friend. He couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead as he gyrated his body and swayed his hips. The guy could definitely fucking dance. And man, did Mickey love watching him do it. He moved his own body to the beat a bit as he watched, the coke in his system making it impossible not to.

He felt someone come and stand next to him. He looked over as Lip leaned up against the wall next to him. "Don't hurt him." The older teen said simply. Lip was his age, but a few months older.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey asked somewhat harshly, glaring at him.

Lip glared back. "You gonna make me spell it out for you?" He asked.

So, he knew then. Mickey sighed. "I won't hurt him. He's more likely to hurt me." He said, giving in.

Lip nodded and watched his brother for a moment before saying, "He's really gonna make something of himself. I know it."

"We both are." Mickey stated determinedly.

Lip smirked at the statement. "Hope so." He clapped Mickey on the shoulder before walking away.

Mickey smiled wide as Ian danced his way over to him. He adored the younger male so fucking much.

"Dance with me!" The redhead demanded. He turned around and pressed his back and ass against Mickey, suggestively grinding against him.

It took everything in Mickey not to put his hands on his boyfriend's hips as he grated against him. He noticed Fiona staring at them in interest from across the room. He grabbed the younger teen by the shoulders and turned him around. "Your sister is watching." He warned.

"So." Ian said. "Let her watch." He turned himself back around and continued to move against his lover.

"Jesus, Ian." Mickey moaned, he could feel his dick responding to the movements. His coked-out brain was starting to make him feel fearless. Which was dangerous. "What about Kev and V?" He said in his redhead's ear.

Ian shook his head. "They wouldn't say anything."

"They don't even know you're gay. You sure you wanna come out to them like this?" Mickey asked, finally giving in to the urge and putting his hands on Ian's hips as they swayed.

"Fuck it." Ian said. "We could just tell them now!" He turned around and looked excitedly into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey's hands stayed on his lover's hips as he turned. He stared into his boyfriend's green eyes in slight shock. "Are you fucking serious right now? Ian, I'm pretty sure this is the coke talking."

Ian shook his head. "It's not." He assured. "I won't say anything if you don't want me to. I know this isn't just about me."

Mickey looked into the eyes of his lover. Despite the cocaine and alcohol coursing through his system, the world seemed to slow down as he stared into those beautiful green eyes. The rest of the room faded away until it was just the two of them. His chest swelled achingly with emotion. He would say that Ian made him weak in the knees, but honestly, Ian made him forget he had knees at all. He had never wanted anyone so much before. He wanted everything the redhead had to offer him. All of it. He could no longer picture his life without Ian by his side. He wanted to give him the world. He wanted to make something of himself for their sake. And with Ian, he could do anything and be anyone he wanted to be. He knew he could. His love for the younger male was deep and fierce. Fuck the fact that it had only been a week. This was fucking real and he knew it.

"I love you." He professed to his boyfriend.

Ian stopped dancing and froze in front of him. Mickey's heart raced as he waited for Ian's response. He looked deeper into those green eyes, his chest aching as he watched them fill with tears. A broad smile suddenly appeared on the redhead's face. He smiled back, his nerves settling.

"I love you." Ian replied confidently.

"Tell them." Mickey said, cupping the younger man's bruised face gently. "But do it now. Before we change our minds."

Ian nodded and turned around. He saw Fiona and Lip watching he and Mickey, talking to each other. They paused their conversation as they saw Ian turn around suddenly, catching them gossiping. "Hey, everyone!" The redhead yelled, getting everyone's attention. All eyes were suddenly on him. He hesitated briefly until Mickey stepped up beside him, their shoulders touching. "I'm gay and Mickey is my boyfriend!" He said with a broad smile.

Mickey watched with wide eyes as everyone froze in place upon hearing Ian's announcement. He held his breath, and reached his hand over, linking his pinky finger with Ian's as they waited for the shock to wear off. 

_One minute._

_Two minutes._

"WOOOOOOO!!!" Fiona suddenly cheered and threw her fist in the air excitedly. V soon joined in on the enthusiasm and let out her own cheer, lifting her drink up.

Mickey smiled as Fiona ran across the room and scooped her little brother up in a big hug. He looked across the room to Lip who was standing with his arms crossed, an all-knowing smirk on his face. He lifted his beer up towards the other teen in cheers and took a drink as Lip did the same. He was suddenly accosted by Fiona, her arms wrapping him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms loosely around the thin woman, the smile never leaving his face.

"So fucking awesome!" She exclaimed as she stepped back. "What a great fucking night!" She said lifting her drink. Everyone else lifted their drinks and cheered not only for Kev and V, but for Ian and Mickey as well. 

Mickey wrapped one arm around Ian's waist as they drank. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to forget about all of his worries and problems outside of the moment as Ian placed his own arm on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

 

Another step towards freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. Totally did NOT intend for them to come out to Ian's family this soon. But that's just where it ended up going. Hope you guys liked it =)
> 
> I will probably be doing a couple of time jumps here pretty soon. Not real big ones, but a couple of months maybe. Just so you all are warned.
> 
> Comments and reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Jacq<3


	6. We're Gonna Fucking Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait between updates! It's difficult to balance work, personal time and a social life. But just know I haven't forgotten.  
> Here's a nice long chapter for you all =)  
> Enjoy!

Ian stumbled down the stairs and into the Gallagher kitchen in nothing but his boxers. His skull was pounding and he still felt slightly drunk. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. His limbs felt like noodles, the come down from the cocaine making him feel as if he would melt into the kitchen floor if he stood still for too long. He dredged his way towards one of the bar stools and perched at the counter/bar and put his throbbing head in his hands, moaning quietly.

"Already called the school and told 'em you and Lip are sick." Fiona said, pouring her little brother a cup of coffee. She took in the sight of Ian's adorable bedhead and smiled somewhat sadly. Her little, sweet-face brother wasn't so little anymore. Last night's events proved that beyond a doubt.

Ian accepted the hot mug from his sister and took a small sip. "Thanks. Feel like I'm gonna die." He groaned. 

"Coke and whiskey will do that to you." The brunette stated.

"You don't look too bad." Ian said, taking in the sight of his older sister, who appeared tired, but not nearly as fucked as he did.

"Been up for a couple hours. Coffee and Tylenol kicked in a while ago." She shrugged.

"Got anymore Tylenol?" He asked. He just wanted his splitting headache to go away.

Fiona turned and grabbed the bottle of medicine from the other side of the sink, dumped two of the tablets out and handed them to her brother. She watched with a curious look on her face as he swallowed the pills with a gulp of coffee. She opened her mouth to say something, but then realized she wasn't sure how to start the conversation she wanted to have.

Ian noticed her looking at him inquisitively. "What?" He asked, having a pretty good idea what she was going to say.

"Mickey Milkovich?" She simply asked.

A broad smile crossed the redhead's face as he ran over the previous night's events in his head.  _They came out last night._  "Mickey fucking Milkovich." He responded proudly. "Holy shit." He added, still not quite believing that the sleeping badass upstairs was semi-publicly his.

Fiona couldn't help but smile back when she saw the contagious grin etched on her brother's face. He looked really happy. "Are you in love with him?" She asked, half afraid of the answer.

Ian opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The smile instantly returned to his face as he watched Mickey stumble his way down the stairs shirtless; just in his jeans, bare toes sticking out from underneath the denim. They didn't have sex the night before; they were both too wasted to even think about getting it up, but they had stripped down to their underwear and held each other. Ian remembered falling asleep to the feel of Mickey's bare feet rubbing up and down his shins and calves and over his own bare feet. The memory made his heart swell. He couldn't wait to spend every night falling asleep with their feet and legs tangled.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as the older teen perched on the stool beside him. He could tell that his boyfriend was very much caught in the same hangover hellfog as he was. He glanced gratefully at Fiona as she slid the dark-haired beauty his own cup of coffee and Tylenol.

She looked at the way her little brother was staring at his boyfriend. She took in the way his green eyes shined as if Mickey were the sun and how his grin consumed so much of his face, that it crinkled the corners of his eyes. She could see that her Ian was head-over-heels in love with the raven-haired, South Side hard ass. "I'm happy for you two." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fuck outta here with that shit." Mickey scoffed without animosity, making both Ian and Fiona smile.

Ian couldn't help but lovingly stare at his boyfriend as he flushed red with embarrassment. He watched through his peripheral vision as his sister left the room and headed back up the stairs, giving them some privacy. "You okay?" He asked, not just referring to the teen's obvious hangover. He wanted to know if the older male was freaking out about being out of the closet yet.

Mickey raised an expressive eyebrow. "Fucking hungdown like a motherfucker." He groaned. When the redhead didn’t respond, he turned his head to look at him. The look on Ian's face told him that he hadn't fully answered the loaded question. "I'm not freaking out." He smiled, reaching a hand out to caress the side of his boyfriend's face, being mindful of his swollen and split lower lip. "You freaking out?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Ian shook his head 'no' and smiled. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. Being out of the closet was one thing, PDA was another.

Mickey leaned forward and placed his lips against Ian's in response and gave him a lingering kiss. "We don't have to hide here." He said once they pulled apart. "That's gonna make things a little easier until we figure shit out."

Ian nodded in agreement. "What you wanna do today?" He asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Do you guys have a laptop here?" Mickey questioned back. He acknowledged his boyfriend's nod before elaborating, "Wanna cuddle on the couch and watch TV while I look into some things?"

"What kind of things?" Ian asked, his brow furrowed.

"What I gotta do to get my GED and look for a job. Can't work full-time if I gotta go to school." The older teen answered.

Ian's face fell. "You're gonna drop out?" He asked. 

"I won't last until graduation in that house, Ian." Mickey answered exasperatedly. "I'll end up killing the son of a bitch." He explained, referring to his piece of shit dad. "If I get my GED and get a full-time job, I can save pretty much all of my paychecks and get the fuck out of there."

Ian chewed at his sore lip as he mulled over what his boyfriend had said. He wished he could come up with a better solution, but he couldn't. Mickey's plan would be the fastest way to get him out of there. And the thought of Mickey having his own place was extremely enticing to the both of them. It would be a place where they could be completely free together and away from anyone's curious eyes.

"You keep your motivated ass in school and graduate and find out what you gotta do to become an officer in the Army if that's what you really want to do." Mickey continued. "We'll figure all the other little shit out as we go along."

Ian leaned into his boyfriend's palm as it came to rest against his cheek again. He looked adoringly into those blue eyes, his heart full of love and awe. He knew, as he stared into those equally adoring eyes, that they could and would do whatever it took to help each other. He knew that what Mickey wanted most, besides him, was to get away from his dad. And he would more that willingly help his lover do that in any and every way that he could. And the fact that Mickey supported his want to pursue a career in the Army took his breath away.

"You're so fucking amazing." He breathed. "You know that right? So fucking amazing, Mick."

Mickey's smile widened. "Will you still think I'm fucking amazing when I'm a high school drop-out busting my ass 40 hours a week?"

Ian nodded. "I support you in whatever you want to do."

"M'kay. Then go get that laptop and I'll find something to watch." Mickey said, leaning in for another kiss.

Mickey watched for a moment as his boyfriend headed back up the stairs. He wasn't freaking out, per say, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous about so many people knowing the truth. All it would take would be for one of them to slip to the wrong person, and his dad would probably find out. And that psycho would definitely try to kill him and Ian if he knew about their relationship.

He grabbed his coffee and padded into the living room. He turned on the TV and grabbed the remote and started looking for something to watch as he waited for Ian. He eventually settled on an interesting-looking crime documentary and sat down on the couch. A couple of minutes later, the redhead meandered into the living room as well, now clad in sweatpants but still no shirt; much to Mickey's pleasure. He could stare at the lean, cut body all day.

"The fuck you staring at?" Ian asked with a smirk.

"My sexy fucking boyfriend." Mickey replied. As soon as Ian sat down, he leaned in for a kiss, running his fingertips over his lover's defined abs and chest. He smiled into the kiss as Ian let out a content sigh.

He accepted the laptop from the redhead and opened it before pressing the power button and waited for it to boot up. He smiled when Ian turned to lay down on the couch, resting his head against the arm of the couch and nudging the laptop on Mickey's lap. Mickey lifted up the computer and let the younger teen rest his legs on his lap before setting the computer back down on top of them.

As soon as the computer was done booting up, he opened the internet and typed 'GED test Chicago' into the search engine search bar. He waiting for the results page to load, tapping his fingers impatiently on the computer when it took longer than he would have liked. "Slow-ass internet." He sighed.

"We use Kev and V's wifi. Not the strongest signal, but it's better than nothing." Ian responded, not taking his eyes off of the tv.

"Yeah, I guess." Mickey agreed.

Over the next hour or so, Mickey slowly, but successfully, navigated his way from website to website, learning what all he should do to get his GED. He sighed and closed the laptop, placing it on the coffee table before rubbing his sore eyes. His hangover was better but his head still ached dully.

Ian lolled his head over to look at his boyfriend. "Find out what you need to do?" He asked.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. Gonna head over to Malcolm X this afternoon and sign up for a GED prep class." He shrugged, placing his hands on Ian's shins which were still in his lap and giving them a good rub. "Start there, I guess."

Ian nodded supportively. "Sounds good. And while you're doing that, I'll stop at a recruitment center and talk to someone about the best way to get a start on an Officer career. Pretty sure I'm gonna have to go to college first. Remember my ROTC instructor saying something about needing a degree."

"Damn, really?" Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep. Can't just jump into Officer Candidate School." Ian shrugged.

"When's your ROTC stuff start up again?" Mickey asked. He couldn't deny that Ian looked sexy as hell in his Army fatigues. He could recall noticing him in them a few times in the past.

"Friday after school." Ian answered with a smile. He didn't sign up for the summer ROTC program this year, so it had been a couple of months since he participated. He was excited to get back into it.

"Right on." Mickey smiled back. He furrowed his brow slightly as Ian suddenly sat up and sat properly on the couch. He followed the redhead's eyes to the kitchen doorway and saw Lip entering the living room, coffee in hand.

The second oldest Gallagher sibling set his mug down on the coffee table before dramatically flopping onto the shabby old armchair that sat next to the couch. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and face before raising an eyebrow at the couple who were now sitting somewhat awkwardly.

"You two feel as shitty as I do?" Lip asked, doing his best to lighten the obvious tension.

"Not as bad as when we first woke up." Ian shrugged, answering for both of them.

Lip nodded and sighed heavily before taking a sip of his coffee. "Fucking coke." He groaned. "Such a motherfucker to come down from."

Both Ian and Mickey nodded in agreement. "Well," Mickey said, scooting forward slightly, "guess I'll get dressed and go do that thing."

Ian looked to his boyfriend and nodded, giving the older teen's forearm a gentle squeeze as he moved to stand up. He watched unabashedly as his boyfriend retreated from the room.

"You know you guys don't have to be all fucking weird around me, right?" Lip asked as soon as Mickey was out of sight.

"I know." Ian nodded. "It's just kind of weird being sort of out in the open with it. It'll get less awkward eventually."

Lip nodded. "What's he gonna go do?" 

Ian hesitated for a moment before answering. He figured it wasn't a big deal for his older brother to know about their plan. "He's gonna get his GED. He wants to get a full-time job and get out of his dad's house."

"What the fuck happened over there now?" The older teen asked. His face suddenly changed as a thought entered his head. "Did that fucking asshole beat on you guys? Is that why your faces are all busted up?" The older Gallagher was suddenly feeling less hungover at the thought of that piece of shit hitting his little brother.

Ian shook his head quickly. "No, nothing like that. But some fucked up shit did go down and Mickey's tired of dealing with it. He doesn't want to be involved in that shit anymore. He wants to make something of himself."

Lip nodded understandingly. "Good for him. You're not dropping out, are you?"

"No." Ian answered. "I'm gonna graduate. Actually, gonna go talk to a recruiter today and find out what kind of college stuff I need to be looking into to start on that Officer thing I told you about."

Lip's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Ian nodded.

"Cool, man." The older teen nodded back approvingly. If Mickey continued to have Ian's back and pushed him to be better and did his best to better himself as well, then as far as Lip was concerned, Mickey and Ian's relationship was the best thing that could have happened right now. He wasn't sure how serious Ian was about the Army thing and he was mildly afraid that Mickey's somewhat sudden presence in his younger brother's life would become a hindrance. But it appeared to have the opposite effect on the redhead. He seemed more motivated than ever.

An hour later, Mickey disembarked from the L and headed down the street towards Malcolm X City College. He was serious about his plan and would do whatever it took to make it happen. He knew he couldn't get his own place without a job and steady income. And he would have a better chance and finding a good job if he had his GED. It wasn't as good as a diploma, but it was way better than nothing at all. Maybe he could get in at a custom motorcycle shop or a decent mechanic's shop and start learning some shit about fabricating. That's really what he wanted to do. But honestly, he would take whatever decent job he could get to start. He just needed to get the fuck out of his dad's grasp.

He pulled open the heavy, glass door of the building, stopping just inside to take a brief look around and see if he could figure out where he needed to go. He spotted a door to his left that had the word 'Enrollment' next to it on a plague. Deciding that that was where he needed to go, he turned and walked determinedly into the well-kept office. A middle-aged woman with brown hair and glasses looked up from her computer as he entered. He gave him a brief once over with her small eyes, her lips pursing as she took in his tattoos and over-all 'hood-rat' appearance. 

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously.

Mickey did his best to ignore her obvious distaste. "Yeah, I'm interested in signing up for GED prep classes. I saw on your website that you offered them here."

The woman's demeanor changed slightly as she realized she wasn't about to get robbed or something. "Oh, well have a seat and I'll look up the next scheduled course." She gestured to one of the two chairs positioned in front of her desk. 

Mickey sat in one of the chairs and waited as the woman typed away on her computer. He absently picked at a spot on his jeans, wishing that he had stopped at his house to change before coming here. But he had been so dead set on doing this, that the thought hadn't crossed his mind until now.

"Okay," The woman said after a couple of minutes, "you're in luck. The next course actually starts this Wednesday. The course is three weeks long, with two-hour classes at 6 PM every Wednesday and Saturday. You will take the GED test during your last class in the course. The course costs $150."

Mickey's face dropped slightly. Crap. He didn't think about the fact that he'd have to pay tuition to take the course. "Will you take a credit card?" He asked. He actually had gotten one the legitimate way a few weeks before when he turned 18. He hadn't used it on anything but cigarettes and beer yet and he still had a few hundred dollars available on it. This seemed like a justified thing to use it on. And as soon as he got a job, he could actually pay it back.

"Yes, we do." The woman answered, seeming somewhat surprised that a South Side teen had a credit card.

Mickey nodded. "Then it's no problem. Sign me up." 

The woman nodded and printed an enrollment form for the course. She highlighted the areas he needed to fill out before handing the papers to him on a clipboard. He proceeded to fill out all of the necessary information and handed the papers back to the woman when he was finished, along with his barely-used MasterCard.

A few short minutes later, she handed him a receipt and a class schedule. "See you Wednesday evening, Mr. Milkovich." She said with a smile.

Mickey smiled back and left the room, immediately pulling his phone out to text Ian.

**Enrolled in classes. Start Wed night =)**

His smile widened as he exited the building, feeling more motivated than ever.

Ian smiled widely as he read Mickey's text to him. He was stopped just outside the Army recruit center.

**So fucking awesome! =) About to go into the recruit** **center** **.** **Text** **you when I'm done.**

He slid his phone back into his pocket and entered the building. He looked around at the room. Four desks were placed in each corner of the room but only one of them was currently occupied. He approached the soldier behind the desk.

"Hey, I'm Sergeant Coleman. What can I do for you, sir?" The man asked, offering his hand.

Ian shook it firmly. "Ian Gallagher." He introduced himself before taking a seat in one of the faux leather chairs in front of the desk. "I'd like to get some information on the requirements for Officer Candidate School."

"I see." The sergeant replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you look a little young for OCS."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I'm still in high school. But I know that I want to be an Officer and my ROTC leader mentioned that a college degree was needed in order to apply."

"That's correct." The man confirmed. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an information pamphlet on OCS. "A four-year degree is required for OCS. As well as eligibility for security clearance. So no criminal record."

Ian nodded and accepted the pamphlet from the soldier.

"And it helps that you're in ROTC. How's your GPA?"

"3.6" Ian answered proudly.

"That's great." Sergeant Coleman said. "You're probably eligible for an Army ROTC Scholarship then; as long as you maintain above a 2.5 your senior year. Talk to your ROTC leader and your academic adviser to find out more about the scholarships that are available. That will definitely be your best way to go. That way, you can enlist in the Army Reserve or National Guard and serve part-time while attending college. From that point, it's a breeze to transition to an Officer."

A wide smile graced Ian's face. He could do this. And if he could get a scholarship, that would take the worry out of having to apply for loans. He could definitely fucking do this.

"Thank you so much, Sergeant." Ian said enthusiastically, reaching out to shake the man's hand. 

The soldier, accepted and shook his hand firmly. "Looking forward to seeing you join the ranks, kid."

Ian nodded and stood up to leave. As soon as he got back outside, he shot a text to Mickey.

**I can totally fucking** **do** **this, Mick! I just have to stay in ROTC and as long as I keep my grades up, I could probably get a scholarship for college. Tell you more about it when I see you. Meet me back at my house?**

The redhead headed back towards the L. His stomach growled loudly, making him realize that he had yet to eat anything that day. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He smiled when he saw a text alert from Mickey.

**Almost home. Just** **gonna** **pack a bag and I'll head over. Can't wait to hear about it!**

Ian stopped at a burger stand next to the L and grabbed a couple of cheeseburgers for he and Mickey, making sure to specify no onions or tomatoes on Mickey's, before starting the short train ride back to his house. He couldn't stop smiling. He had such a great feeling about all of this. They were gonna make shit happen.

Ian smiled as he approached his house and saw Mickey sitting on the front steps waiting for him. "Hey." He said happily. "Got you a cheeseburger." He handed the sandwich to his boyfriend.

"Thanks, man. Fucking starving." Mickey answered. His tone seemingly off.

"You okay?" Ian asked, concerned.

Mickey nodded. "Cops arrested my dad this morning as soon as he got back into town." He explained. "Good thing I stayed here last night and went to Malcolm X earlier, or they probably would have hauled my ass in too if I had been home."

"Oh, shit!" Ian said. "Think he'll do time?"

"Fuck yeah, he will." Mickey answered, unwrapping his burger and taking a bite. "Can fucking guarantee he'll proudly admit to beating the shit out of those guys."

Ian sighed in response before unwrapping his own burger and digging in. He chewed thoughtfully for a minute before asking "You don't think your dad will...?" He trailed off, not needed to finish the question.

Mickey scoffed. "Fuck no. That bastard is a lot of things, but a snitch ain't one of 'em. I'm good."

Ian nodded, relieved. They finished their burgers in silence, both too hungry to think about chit-chatting anymore. 

"So," Mickey started once he was done, "what all you gotta do to become an officer, Army?" He pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one, offering it to Ian who accepted gratefully, before lighting another one for himself.

Ian went over everything the sergeant had told him about applying for an ROTC scholarship and enlisting in the Reserves and doing that while he goes to college. "And I'm debating enrolling in some pre-requisite classes to get some college credits and get a jump on it. But I may have to wait until I'm a senior to do that. I'm not sure." He finished.

"Would be cool if you could." Mickey agreed with a smile, stubbing out his cigarette on the wooden steps. "We're gonna fucking do it, Ian. We're gonna get the fuck outta here."

"Fuck yeah, we are!" Ian responded. He leaned slightly into his boyfriend's shoulder, but only briefly since they weren't safe in the confines of his house or Mickey's bedroom. Speaking of which... "So, since your dad's in the can, does that mean I can stay the night at your house tonight?" He grinned wickedly. It had been more than 24 hours since he'd had his cock in that perfect ass and that was just too fucking long in his opinion.

Mickey grinned back. "Fuck yeah, it does."

"Gotta pack a bag. School tomorrow." Ian said standing up and practically running inside.

Mickey laughed and followed his boyfriend into his house at a much more relaxed pace. He went up the stairs and stood in the doorway of Ian's room, watching as he flew through the room like a red-haired tornado, throwing clothes and a few other things into his backpack. He brushed past Mickey and entered the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and hair gel.

"You can use my gel, you know." Mickey stated, still watching, but from the bathroom doorway now.

"Mine's better." Ian replied with a smile.

"Fuck off." Mickey scoffed but smiled back.

They headed down the stairs, passing Fiona on their way out the door.

"Where you going?" She asked Ian.

"Staying the night at Mick's." He answered. He caught the look of confusion and concern on her face. "His dad's in the can."

"Oh." She said, understanding. She couldn't blame them for wanting privacy. It was hard to come by in their house. "You have school tomorrow."

"I know. Got all my shit." He said, gesturing to his backpack. 

"Alright." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

The couple headed out the door and towards the Milkovich residence.

Mickey's lips were on his as soon as the front door was closed behind them. Ian gasped but immediately threaded his fingers into his lover's hair, pulling him deeper into his mouth. His tongue wrestled with Mickey's, blood already filling his cock. He pressed the older male into the wall of the foyer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. He felt Mickey's hands remove the backpack from his shoulders, dropping it next to them before shoving his hands under his jacket to push it off. He momentarily removed his own hands from his boyfriend's head and neck in order to shrug off the article of clothing before pushing them under Mickey's jacket, encouraging him to do the same. As soon as the offending clothing was on the floor, he thrust his hands under the older teen's shirt and groped at his hot, bare skin.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled the pair and they jumped apart fast as lightning, half-convinced that Terry had caught them. Ian peered around the wall and saw Mandy sitting on the couch in front of the tv, an amused look on her face.

"It's just Mandy." He said to Mickey and watched as his lover's expression changed from one of terror to irritation.

Mickey rounded the corner and took two steps into the living room. "Hey, how about you make like a horse shit, and hit the fucking trail?" He said brazenly.

"Fuck you!" Mandy scoffed. "Don't feel like going out tonight. School tomorrow."

"Fuckin really?!" Mickey exclaimed aggravatedly.

Mandy's face was cold and hard as stone, clearly exhibiting that she had no intention of getting up from the couch. She cocked her head to the side as she watched her older brother become momentarily unglued. "Fuck off, Mikhailo. I don't give a shit what you two do. I'm not leaving." She crossed her arms in front of her body, emphasizing her point.

Mickey hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. He scoffed dramatically, shaking his head before stalking angrily to his room. Ian smiled cheekily at Mandy, impressed by her obstinacy. He didn't know the younger Milkovich that well yet, but he had a feeling that they would become good friends. She smiled back before breaking into a laugh and shaking her head, watching as Ian followed Mickey into the bedroom.

"Fucking bitch." Mickey said angrily. Ian shut the door behind him and watched as his boyfriend paced his bedroom floor exasperatedly.

"It's not a big deal, Mick." Ian shrugged. He approached the seething man and placed his hands soothingly on his broad shoulders. The older teen stopped pacing and looked into Ian's eyes, seeing nothing but confidence and admiration. "She knows. We don't have to hide it from her."

"Doesn't mean I want her sitting out there listening while we're in here...." The older male trailed off.

"While we're in here.... what?" Ian asked with an impish smirk, dropping his hands to shove them underneath his lover's shirt and grope at the smooth expanse of skin covering his back.

Mickey couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips as well. He huffed, still irritated, but leaned in and kissed his boyfriend vehemently.

Ian moaned as Mickey tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and trust his tongue eagerly into the redhead's mouth. He felt one of his lover's hands grip at his upper back, his arm tucked securely under one of his own, and pull him tightly against him. He slipped his hands beneath the waistline of Mickey's boxers and gripped his ass, grinding their hardening cocks together through their jeans. The whine that escaped Mickey's mouth made his dick twitch and he tightened his grip on those fleshy mounds, determined to draw out more sounds of pleasure from his lover. 

Mickey pulled away from the kiss, needing more air. "Fuck." He breathed out. Ian dropped his head to the older teen's neck and placed a wet kiss just below his ear. He used his tongue to lave the spot with more fervor when he felt Mickey's hand grasp the back of his head, encouraging him. He loved the sweet and salty taste of his lover's skin, getting drunk off of the taste and the endorphins coursing through his body. He dipped his dead down a little further and placed his lips over his boyfriend's racing pulse, kissing it heatedly before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Heat flashed across his body upon hearing the deep, throaty groan that forced its way out of Mickey's chest. 

Ian let Mickey pull him to the side, moving them to somewhere else in the room, but didn't remove his mouth from the older teen's neck. One of Mickey's hands disappeared from his body momentarily. He smiled when the sound of loud, heavy metal music suddenly filled the room, a heavy guitar riff permeating the air. He felt Mickey's hands tug persuasively at the hem of his shirt, so he removed his lips from the patch of skin he was assaulting to pull off the cotton barricade. He helped remove his boyfriend's shirt as well before slotting their mouths together again, his hands going to work on the button and fly of Mickey's jeans. He exhaled heavily through his nose as tattooed hands urgently caressed up his rippled abs and his chest before gripping the back of his neck, deepening their kiss. He pushed the older teen's jeans down over his ass, waiting for him to toe off his shoes before pushing the denim down further and letting it drop to the floor in a heap at their feet.

He broke their kiss, ignoring the sound of disappointment his lover made, and dropped to his knees, tugging Mickey's boxers down in the process. He took a brief moment to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend's hard, leaking dick. It was thick and long and fucking perfect. His mouth watered as he leaned forward and took the head of that perfect cock into his mouth. He collected a drop of precum on the tip of his tongue, moaning at the tangy, salty taste. "Taste so fucking good, Mick." The redhead husked before repeating the action and collecting more of the clear fluid on is tongue.

"Cockslut." Mickey breezed out barely audible over the loud music, a smile on his lips. Ian felt his hands entwine in his hair, encouraging the onslaught.

" _You_ _r_  cockslut." Ian confirmed. "Love your fucking cock." He finally wrapped his mouth around his lover's dick and began to bob his head while trailing his tongue along it. He gripped the base and firmly rubbed what didn't fit as he focused on pleasing his lover with his mouth. He swooped down and paused, swishing his tongue back and forth along the underside of the thick girth, loving the sounds he was pulling from his boyfriend. He exhaled deeply through his nose and plummeted his head down, taking every inch of that cock into his mouth and down his throat. He fought against his gag reflex, tears forming in his eyes, as he held his position and contracted his throat around the length. He felt Mickey's hands pushing against the back of his head and heard a startled, lewd groan erupt from the older teen's mouth. He pulled back and took a few breaths before repeating the action, desperate to wreck his lover.

He continued to enthusiastically suck off his boyfriend, making sure to use his mouth in its entirety; dragging his teeth lightly along the length as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue and creating a delicious suction with his lips. "Holy fuck!" He heard Mickey groan out, his hips starting to buck slightly. Not wanting his lover to cum yet, he removed his mouth and stood up. He rested his hands on Mickey's hips and kissed him deeply.

"Get on the bed." He ordered. "On your knees, hands against the wall." He waited for Mickey to kick his jeans and boxers off of his feet before turning him around with his hands and pushing him towards the small twin bed. He licked his lips as he watched Mickey crawl onto the bed on his knees, legs spread, his hands in front of him, resting against the wall. He made quick work of his own loosely laced boots, jeans and underwear before mounting the bed behind his lover. He reached over and opened the drawer to the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube. He couldn't resist the urge to thrust his dripping cock between Mickey's full ass cheeks, pressing the length of it along his crack, moaning at the delicious friction. His hand gripped at his boyfriend's hip as the older teen pressed his ass back against the hard length. "Gonna fuck you so good, baby." Ian promised.

He coated two fingers with lube and shoved his knees between his lover's, spreading them a bit more. He reached down and coated the older male's entrance with the slippery substance before sliding in one finger. He leaned forward to kiss and nibble at his boyfriend's neck and shoulder as he prepared him. He worked the tight muscle with his finger, inserting a second when he felt the muscle relax. He scissored and rotated his fingers, further encouraging the muscle to give way and open up for his cock. A thought crossed his mind as Mickey started to bounce slightly on his fingers, short, erotic whines escaping his parted lips.

He removed his fingers and coated his dick in lube before positioning it against the stretched hole. He grabbed Mickey's hips and pulled back on them slightly, bending him forward a bit more so he could angle up into him better. He pushed forward, sighing as the muscle easily gave way and allowed him to bottom out in no time. "Fuck, your ass takes my cock so good, Mick. Sucks it right in." He groaned. He was pretty sure he'd always be impressed at how well Mickey accepted his nine inches.

"Fuck yesssss." Mickey groaned as he was filled up. 

Ian wasted no time in delivering sharp, firm thrusts up into his lover's ass. His hands gripped Mickey's hips tightly, pulling him back down onto his cock as he fucked him. He snapped his hips up at an increasingly fervent pace, his eyes dropping down to watch as his cock disappeared and reappeared from between his lover's cheeks. He raised his head up after a few minutes and locked eyes with the older teen over his shoulder. Confidence flooded through him as he watched his lover watch him. He took in Mickey's hooded, lust-blown blue eyes, his reddened, flushed cheeks and his full lips that were parted, loud, salacious moans and groans escaping them.

A carnal groan forced its way out of Ian's chest as his body thrummed with unadulterated lust. "Love my cock inside you, huh Mick?" He panted. He saw Mickey nod in agreement but that wasn't enough. He wrapped his had around the front of the older teen's neck and pulled him back and up against him so that his back was pressed against his slick chest. "Wanna hear you say it. Come on. Tell me you love my cock."

"Love your big fucking cock, Ian!" Mickey asserted, the new angle allowing him to bounce on his lover's rock hard cock with ease. He braced his hands more firmly against the wall and used the extra leverage to push himself down onto that long, thick length with added intensity, nailing his prostate with each plunge.

"Mmmm fuck yeah, Mick! Ride my cock." Ian bellowed, his hands still resting on Mickey's hips, but now more guiding than forcing. His boyfriend needed no help in slamming himself down onto him. He was vaguely aware of how close they were to the edge of the bed and did his best to keep them from falling off. He stared feverishly at the way Mickey's thick thighs flexed each time he lifted himself up and slammed back down. And the way the trap and lat muscles of his back were flexed as he used the wall as leverage. So fucking magnificent. He was riding the ever-living fuck out of him and he could already feel his orgasm approaching quickly. "You gonna cum for me, baby? Wanna hear you cum while you bounce on my dick." He groaned, feeling the older male's ass tighten around him.

"Mmmm yeah, I'm gonna fucking cum!" Mickey confirmed, one of his hands dropping down to roughly jerk his leaking erection. A few jerks later, Ian felt Mickey's ass contract around his dick as he came forcefully, strings of hot, white cum streaking the blanket beneath them.

Ian groaned as Mickey's ass nearly suffocated his cock, contracting around the organ and working it like a well-skilled hand. He felt the waves of his orgasm wash over him and he shot his load deep into his lover's ass, stars partially blocking his vision as the euphoria crashed over him. He gripped tightly onto his boyfriend's hips as he continued to bounce, riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

Finally, Mickey fell forward, his head resting against the wall as their motions stilled. "Jesus Christ." He moaned, completely sated.

Ian leaned forward and placed kisses along the parts of his boyfriend's back that he could reach. "I love fucking you." He stated with a content smile.

Mickey slowly sat up and lifted himself off of the redhead's wilting erection. He flopped down onto the bed, not caring about the mess he made on the bed. "That fucking dirty talk, Gallagher." He shook his head. "You're such a freak." He laughed.

Ian smiled and collapsed next to the older male. "You bring out the freak in me." He said, looking at Mickey's post orgasmic face. "You know you fucking love it."

Mickey nodded, unable to deny it. "I fucking love it." He confirmed.

After a few minutes of relaxed silence, Ian sat up and started to pull on his boxer briefs and jeans.

"Where you going?" Mickey asked, picking himself up on his elbows.

"To raid your fridge." The redhead answered. "Got the fuckin munchies now." He turned and left the room in just his jeans.

Mickey smiled and shook his head as he watched Ian leave the room. He bent down and retrieved his own underwear and threw on a pair of sweatpants over them before following his boyfriend to the kitchen, ignoring his sisters lingering looks of fascination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Don't Ask, Don't Tell is in the works, I promise! Will have it up as soon as I can!
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are welcomed!
> 
> Jacq<3


End file.
